The Son of Lord Voldemort
by shiroin
Summary: Original Story by Shopaholic1369 Voldemort tidak pernah membunuh Harry, dia malah membunuh orang tuanya dan menculik Harry untuk mengangkat sebagai anaknya untuk melawan Dumbledore dan Cahaya. Dark/Slytherin Harry.
1. Prolog

TERJEMAHAN DARI : The son of Lord Voldemort (Shopaholic1369)

key for the story : .

 **Palsetongue**

 _surat/tulisan/pikiran_

Rumah itu berdiri di atas bukit. Itu rumah besar dengan jendela besar dan ivy (tanaman merambat) yang tersebar di dinding. Tanpa diragukan lagi itu adalah salah satu rumah termegah di seluruh Inggris. Di belakang rumah terdapat banyak taman - taman indah yang besar. Banyak bunga yang tumbuh dan air mancur yang di tempatkan di beberapa tempat. Salah satu air mancur diukir dari emas murni berbentuk seperti ular dan air mancur yang lain tampak seperti naga. Di luar kebun ada kolam indah yang dipenuhi frogspawn dengan bantalan lily mengambang damai di atasnya.

Jika kau melewati kebun, kau akan menemukan sebuah hutan. Hutan ini dipenuhi dengan beberapa makhluk yang berbeda. Kau harus berhati - hati, hanya karena kau bolak - balik ke dalam hutan ini tidak berarti kau dapat keluar dari dari dalam. untuk beberapa makhluk yang tinggal di hutan itu, tanpa pertanyaan, beberapa makhluk yang paling berbahaya, atau beberapa orang menyebutnya monster yang pernah ada.

Di rumah ini, dengan sedikit pop, pria itu, Tom, muncul. Pria itu berjalan melalui pintu depan dan sesaat kemudian, pop lain terdengar.

(ini mungkin pop itu bunyi dia muncul gitu loh)

"Apa tuan memerlukan sesuatu?" Peri rumah kecil dengan mata besar seperti bola tenis keluar. Ia mengenakan seragam hitam dengan lambang Slytherin di dada. Telinganya memantul setiap langkah yang dia ambil.

"Apakah kamar Harrison siap?" Tom bertanya, berjalan cepat menuju tangga.

"Ya, tuan Voldemort. Kamar tuan Harrison sudah siap."

"Baik, sekarang tinggalkan aku."

Peri kecil membungkuk rendah sebelum menghilang dengan pop.

Tom berjalan menaiki tangga, dengan marmer hitam dan putih yang indah. Bintik - bintik emas di tempatkan secara strategis di lantai menyebabkan tangga bersinar seperti langit malam. Ia tiba di lantai dua, tapi dia tidak beranjak. Ia berjalan ke tangga lain, spiral satu dengan ukiran pagar kayu gelap yang indah, mengarah ke lantai tiga. Lantai tiga itu adalah tempat pribadi Tom. Tidak ada seorangpun, bahkan dalam lingkaran pelahap maut, tidak diperbolehkan masuk.

Dia melewati pintu demi pintu sampai akhirnya berhenti di pintu terakhir di sebelah kanan. Dia membuka pintu dan terdapat sebuah kamar besar. Dindingnya di cat warna hijau Slytherin dengan garis garis perak. Tiga lampu gantung menggantung di langit - langit kamar. Tempat tidur hitam dengan seprai sutra hijau dan perak ada di tengah ruangan. Mainan yang terdapat di setiap rak. Dua pintu disisi kanan dan kiri kamar. Kamar ini memiliki kamar mandi dengan bathub yang besar, dengan puluhan keran (masing masing punya fungsi yang berbeda), kaca mandi besar, dan lebih dari cukup ruang untuk selusin orang.

Tom berjalan cepat kearah lemari. Setelah membuka, ia memilih sepasang piyama biru gelap. Setelah Harrison memakainya, ia berjalan ke tempat tidur dan menempatkan anak barunya di bawah sebuah selimut yang lembut.

"Selamat malam, anakku." Tom berkata pelan.

Dia berjalan ke arah pintu, sebelum pergi, ia mengeluarkan tongkatnya. Setelah menyiapkan beberapa bangsal untuk mengingatkan dia ketiha Harrison terbangung, dia meninggalkan ruangan.

Sambil berjalan menelusuri lorong ular besar bergabung dengannya. Panjangnya 12 kaki dan warna hijau beracun dengan sedikit bintik - bintik hitam. Matanya berkilauan di lorong gelap Riddle Manor.

 **Apakah semuanya berjalan seperti yang direncanakan tuan?** Nagini mendesis.

 **Ya, my dear Nagini, itu berkerja seperti yang aku harapkan. Orang tua nya tidak cocok untukku.** Bibirnya dipelintir menjadi senyum yang geli dan kejam. **mereka bahkan tidak memiliki tongkat mereka.** Dia tertawa kejam.

 **Kapan aku bisa bertemu anak itu?** Nagini bertanya. mereka berjalan menuju lantai kedua.

 **Segera, Nagini. Ketika dia terbangun besok, kau bisa bertemu Harrison.**

 **Harrison?** Nagini bertanya. **Itu adalah nama yang indah.**

 **Yaaa**. Tom mendesis gembira. **Ya**. sebuah kilatan aneh memasuki matanya. **Dan nama itu jauh lebih cocok daripada sesuatu yang biasa seperti Harry.**

Mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong lantai kedua dan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ruangan itu besar dan gelap. Tom menjentikkan tongkatnya dan api muncul di perapian dan membuat ruangan lebih terang. Sebuah meja besar ditutupi kertas di tumpuk rapi berdiri di pojok ruangan. Dua kursi hitam terletak di depan perapian. Rak buku berjajar di dinding dari lantai sampai ke langit langit. Sementara terdapat potret dikedua sisi perapian. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di kursi hitam besar dan duduk di belakang mejanya.

 **Apa kau akan melakukan ritual adopsi besok tuan?**

 **Ya, my dear Nagini, aku akan melakukannya.** Tom mengusap kepala Nagini dan melamun. **Dengan sedikit keberuntungan, ritual akan memungkinkan dia untuk berbicara Parseltongue.**

 **Akan menyenangkan untuk memiliki pembicaaraan lain.**

 **Ya, itu akan menyenangkan.**

Keesokkan paginya, segera setelah matahari terbit ke langit. Tom memasuki ruang makan utamanya. Ruangan itu besar, sekitar setengah ukuran Great Hall di Hogwart. Sebuah perapian besar, sekitar dua belas kaki tingginya, Terdapat di salah satu dinding sebuah potret muda Salazar Slytherin yang ia temukan di kamar rahasia tergantung di atasnya . Salazar, seperti biasanya adalah saat ini, sedang tidur di kursi bersandaran tinggi. Meja makan besar, tempat duduk tiga puluh dua.

Tom tenggelam anggun dalam kursi di kepala atas meja. Nagini melingkarkan dirinya di sebuah kursi. Sesaat kemudian, sepiring makanan muncul di hadapannya. Itu biasa, dua potong roti bakar, sosis, bacon, telur orak-arik, dan secangkir kopi panas. Di tengah tengah makannya burunh hantu hitam menukik, bersamanya dibawa edisin pagi ini dari Daily Prophet. Dia melepaskan ikatan dari kaki burung dan melirik halaman depan. Dia menyeringai, membuka kertas, dan mulai membaca.

 _Keluarga Potter dan Petter Pettigrew mati, Sirius Black dikirim ke Azkaban_

 _by John Rivers_

 _Tadi malam James Potter, Lily Potter, dan putra mereka sendiri, Harry Potter, secara bruntal dibunuh di rumah mereka sendiri. Sumber mengatakan dia-yang-namanya-tak-boleh-disebut pergi secara pribadi ke keluarga Potter. Tidak ada yang mengatakan dengan pasti kenapa_ _keluarga Potter yang menjadi sasarannya. Semua yang diketahui saat ini adalah bahwa ia datang ke rumah mereka tadi malam dan melakukan kutukan pembunuh pada James Potter dan istrinya Lily. Apa yang membuat cerita ini bahkan lebih tragis? anak bayi_ _mereka, Harry Potter, yang menginjak umur hampir satu tahun juga tewas. Sumber mengatakan kutukan pembunuh digunakan kepadanya juga._

 _Dikatakan keluarga Potter telah_ _menempati rumah mereka di Godric Hallow dibawah mantra Fidelius. Sirius Black, teman lama dari keluarga Potter adalah orang kepercayaannya. Sayangnya, mereka menaruh kepercayaan di orang yang salah. Sirius_ _Black mengkhianati Potter, yang menyebabkan kematian mendadak mereka. Setelah menerima berita Petter Pettigrew, juga teman lama dari Potter dan Black, dilaporkan telah_ _hilang setelah Black sendiri. Dia pergi setelah Sirius Black dan terpojok pada dini hari tadi. Sirius Black kemudian mengirimkan kutukan yang mengakibatkan kematian dua belas muggles dan Petter Pettigrew._

 _Auror segera tiba di tempat kejadian. Sirius Black di tangkap dan dibawa ke tahanan. Dia dinyatakan bersalah dengan tuduhan pembunuhan 13 orang dan menjadi pelahap maut. Sumber mengatakan bahwa Petter Pettigrew sedang dinominasikan untuk Order of Merlin kelas pertama._

 _Albus Dumbledore, ketua penyihir dari Wizengamot, megatakan ini. "kematian keluarga Potter adalah tragedi. Saya mengenal mereka dengan baik dan dengan jujur saya katakan bahwa saya akan merindukan mereka."_

 _Teman baik dari Potter, Remus Lupin, dimintai keterangan. Dia menolak dengan sopan._

Tom selesai membaca artikel dengan seringai kejam terpampang di wajahnya.

 **Black dikirim ke Azkaban. Dia memulainya sebagai hiburan. Bella akan menyukainya.**

Nagini mendesis senang.

Bunyi bip kecil mengingatkan Tom bahwa Harrison sekarang sudah bangun.

 **Ayo Nagini. Harrison sudah bangun.**

Tom berjalan menuju lantai ketiga dengan Nagini mengikuti di belakangnya.

Saat memasuki ruangan, dia melihat Harrison terbaring disana, tetapi terlihat damai. Setelah dia mengangkatnya Nagini berbicara.

 **Dia sempurna**. Nagini mendesis. Mendorong dirinya untuk melihat wajahnya. Semua orang akan mencintainya.

 **Ya, mereka akan mencintainya**. Tom berkata tersenyum pada bocah lelaki dalam pelukannya. **Aku harus membuatnya berpakaian sehingga aku bisa melakukan ritual. Semakin cepat aku melakukannya, semakin baik.**

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Harrison mandi dan berpakaian. Tom membawa Harrison ke kantornya dan menyihir tempat tidur. Dia berjalan ke mejanya dan mengeluarkan dua botol. Di dalam botol itu adalah ramuan yang telah dibuatnya secara pribadi. Ramuan ini secara genetik akan menghubungkan Harry, sekarang Harrison, dan Tom bersama - sama. Setelah mencerna ramuan Harrison akan perlahan - lahan mewarisi beberapa sifat Tom dan karakter fisik. Setelah menusuk jarinya, ia menuangkan beberapa tetes darah ke dalam botol. Kemudian dia menusuk jari Harrison dan meneteskan darahnya ke tempat yang lain. ia kemudian melettakan botol ke bibir Harrison dan membuatnya minum. Setelah kedua botol itu habis, Tom tersenyum. Bukan senyum yang kejam, namun senyuman asli yang bahagia.

 **Kapan kau akan memperkenalkan dirinya kepada pelahap maut?** Nagini bertanya, semenetara dia duduk mengamati bayi muda.

 **Aku tidak tau. Aku akan memperkenalkanya ke lingkaran besok. Bagi yang lain, mereka akan belajar mengenai keberadaannya pada waktunya. Untuk saat ini aku percaya itu akan menjadi yang terbaik untuk aku mengetahui keberadaannya.**

Keesokkan paginya datang terlalu pagi untuk Tom. Hari ini adalah hari ia akan memperkenalkan Lingkaran Pelahap maut kepada anaknya. Tak satupun dari mereka, tentu saja, tahu bahwa dulunya ia pernah menjadi Potter. Mereka tidak peduli, dia adalah anak tuan mereka, dan mereka tahu lebih baik untuk mempertanyakan tuan mereka. Segera setelah Tom setelah sarapan, bangsal berbunyi menandakan Harrison telah bangun.

Setelah memasuki ruangan Harrison dan mengintipnya di tempat tidurnya Tom langsung melihat beberapa perbedaan dalam penampilan anaknya. Mereka halus, tapi berbeda. Matanya masih berwarna Avada Kedavra Hijau. Tom bersyukur untuk itu, ia menyukai matanya, mereka berbeda. Kulitnya, bagaimanapun, telah meringankannya sedikit. 'Dia tidak putih seperti anak Lucius, Draco'. Tom berpikir 'tapi masih lebih ringan daripada sebelumnya'. Rambutnya juga tidak berantakan seperti malam terakhir, Tom berterima kasih untuk itu.

Setelah menyelesaikan botolnya, Ia memandikannya, dan kemudian sudah saatnya untuk berpakaian. Tom menghabiskan beberapa menit, memilih pakaian yang sempurna untuk Harrison pakai. Kesan pertama adalah segalanya. Akhirnya, Tom memutuskan celana hitam, kemeja sutra, dan jubah Zamrud hijau. Mereka akan melengkapi jubah hijau gelap Tom dengan baik.

Setelah Tom yakin Harrison tampak sempurna dan rapi, ia berjalan ke lantai pertama. Dia memasuki ruang duduk, ini adalah salah satu ruangan yang ia gunakan ketika ia memiliki tamu atas acara acara non-pelahap maut. Ruangan itu besar dan cerah. Orang lain beranggapan karena dia adalah pangeran kegelapan maka dia suka segala sesuatu yang suram dan gelap. Well, hal ini tidak terjadi. Manor miliknya adalah campuran gelap dan terang, semua mewah tentu saja. Dia menikmati kecerahan yang disebabkan oleh jendela besar dan perapian. Sofa besar yang nyaman dan kursi sewarna bumi dan hijau, dimana - mana diseluruh ruangan. Potret tergantung di dinding. Vas dan artefak mahal di dekat perapian dan meja kopi.

Tepat jam 9 suara terdengar. Tom beralih ke pintu masuk. Seorang wanita cantij dengan rambut keriting hitam panjang dan mata berat mengantuk. Nama wanita ini afalah Bellatrix Lestrange. Dibelakangnya adalah Lucius Malfoy, tinggi pirang, aristokrat (kelas sosial tertinggi/bangsawan). Di sebelah kanan Lucius adalah istrinya Narcissa, dalam pelukannya adalah putra mereka, Draco. Narcissa bukan pelahap maut, namun Tom ingin dia bertemu Harrison. Dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk melihat putranya, Malfoy menjadi pilihan pertamanya. Narcissa memiliki rambut panjang lurus pirang, mata biru cerah dan kulit pucat, kebalikan dari adiknya Bellatrix. Anak mereka seusia Harrison, lebih beberapa bulan, Tom tidak tau dengan pasti. Mengikuti mereka ada Rodolphus dan Rabastan Lestrange, Rodolphus adalah suami Bellatrix. Antonin Dolohov pria berotot dengan rambut hitam, Thorfinn Rowle seorang pria dengan mata biru yang tajam, Walden Macnair, Samuel Nott, dan Evan Rosier. Barty Crouch Junior yang berikutnya masuk. Barty adalah seorang pemuda kurus tinggi dengan rambut cokelat muda. Akhirnya, seorang pria pucat tinggi dengan hidung bengkok masuk dengan jubah hitam mengepul dibelakangnya. Severus Snape menundukan kepalanya memberi salam.

Setelah masuk, semua pelahap maut membungkuk dan berkata, "Tuanku."

"Pelahap maut setiaku. Aku memanggil kalian disini untuk acara yang gembira. Hari ini kalian semua akan bertemu anakku." Tom berjalan menuju tempat tidur di depan perapian. Dia membungkuk dan mengangkat anakknya. "Anakku, Harrison Riddle."

Pelahap maut menatap Harrison. Semua dari mereka memiliki emosi yabg berbeda dan pikiran yang berjalan melalui kepala mereka. Mereka tau untuk apa mereka di panggil, namun untuk melihat pewaris tuan mereka adalah hal yang menarik. Akankah memiliki ahli waris mengubah tuan mereka? Ini bisa menjadi hal yang baik, tetapi juga bisa menjadi hal yang buruk. Hanya waktu yang akan memberitahu. Narcissa adalah orang yang pertama untuk berbicara.

"Dia sangat berharga tuanku." Kata Narcissa tersenyum pada anak laki - laki di pelukannya.

"Ya, kau benar Narcissa." Tom berkata sambil menatap pelahap mautnya. Dia tampak menilai reaksi mereka. Tidak ada yang tampak marah karena dia memiliki pewaris. 'ini bagus' Pikir Tom. 'Itu berarti aku tidak harus membunuh siapapun untuk hari ini'

Tom menempatkan Harrison kembali ke tempat tidurnya dan berbalik ke pelahap mautnya. "Narcissa kau diperbolehkan menaruh Draco muda di tempat tidur Harrison. Dengan begitu kita bisa menikmati teh."

"Tentu." Kata Narcissa, berjalan ke tempat tidur dan menaruh Draco.

Kedua bayi menatap satu sama lain sebelum Harrison membuat suara gemericik dan senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya. Anak laki - laki berambut pirang melihat Harrison seperti mendapat mainan baru sebelum tersenyum juga, menampilkan gigi bayi kecilnya.

Beberapa jam kemudian, semua pelahap maut pergu. Setelah ia makan, Tom meletakkan Harrison untuk tidur siang kemudian pergi ke kantornya dengan Nagini.

 **Ini ternyata lebih baik daripada yang aku pikirkan.** Tom Mendesis. **Tak satupun dari mereka akan menjadi masalah.**

 **Ya, tampaknya berjalan dengan baik. Apa rencanamu dan tuan muda untu besok?**

 **Rencana kami? aku tidak punya rencana untuk hari ini. Harrison masih terbiasa dengan rumah. untungnya, dia langsung menerimaku. Namun, aku ingin dia terbiasa sebelum aku kembali bekerja. Maka dia harus terbiasa dengan Narcissa, dia akan menjadi orang yang mengawasinya ketika aku sibuk. Dia juga mempunyai teman bermain, Draco.**

 **Ya, tuan. dia akan membutuhkan teman yang baik.**

 **Tidak lama lagi Nagini. Aku akan memulai rencanaku sekali lagi dan untuk selamanya, mengambil alih dunia sihir.**

 **AN: Harrison will stay Dark.**

To be Continued

Terima kasih kepada para pembaca. Maaf apabila aku kurang menerjemahkannya dengan baik karena aku juga masih belajar T_T dan maaf kalo ada kata perkata atau kalimat per kalimat yang tidak nyambung. sekian terima kasih :'v


	2. Diagon Alley

TERJEMAHAN DARI : The son of Lord Voldemort (Shopaholic1369)

key for the story :

 **Palsetongue**

 _surat/tulisan/pikiran_

Jika kau melihat Riddle Manor dari luar kau tidak akan berpikir banyak yang berubah dalam sepuluh tahun terakhir. Rumah itu masih megah dan jendela - jendela besar masih berkilau seolah terbuat dari berlian. Ivy masih tumbuh di dinding dan kebun yang masih rapi. Katak masih dapat ditemukan melompat dari lily ke lily pada kolam dan hutan menambah keindahan pekarangan.

Namun didalam, semuanya berbeda. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu rumah iti tenah dan biasanya tidak ada orang selain Tom Riddle, kecuali pada pertemuan. Lukisan - lukisan mahal tergantung di dinding dan vas antik menghiasi kamar. Sekarang gambar bergerak dari seorang bocah laki - laki yang tertawa, terbang dan berlarian di samping lukisan mahal. Potret seorang pria tampan dengan mata biru es dan seorang anak laki - laki dengan mata seperti zamrud tergantung diatas perapian dan tertawa bisa terdengar di seluruh manor. Anak - anak muda sering mengunjungi manor, sesuatu yang sepuluh tahun lalu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Perubahan itu disebabkan oleh Harrison Salazar Riddle, putra Tom Riddle dan pewaris Salazar Slytherin sendiri. Selama sepuluh tahun terakhir, Harrison tumbuh menjadi pria muda yang tampan. Dia tinggi untuk seusianya dengan rambut hitam pekat pendek yang selalu di tata dengan sempurna, dia memiliki kulit dan mata pucat yang bersinar seperti Zamrud paling terang. Harrison juga sangat pintar, beberapa bahkan menyebutnya genius atau ajaib. Sejak dia bisa membaca dia menghabiskan waktu berjam - jam setiap hari membaca buku dan mencoba untuk belajar sebanyak yang dia bisa. Harrison, bersama dengan teman - temannya juga diajari sihir oleh Tom dan beberapa pelahap mautnya.

Selain belajar beberapa tentang sihir Harrison juga belajar beberapa bahasa, sesuatu yang ayahnya katakan padanya akan berguna saat dia semakin tua. Dia fasih berbahasa Prancis, Italia, Bulgaria, dan Latin. Dia tidak pernah menghitung Parseltongue sebagai bahasa karena dia sudah bisa berbicara selama yang dia ingat.

Begitu Harrison duduk ular hijau kecil dengan sisik berkilauan menjulurkan kepalanya keluar dari lengan bajunya. Ular itu merayap keluar dan naik ke salah satu lengannya sampai ia melingkar di sekitar bahunya. Ular itu panjangnya dua kaki dan ujung ekornya adalah satu - satunya bagian yang tidak hijau, sebaliknya itu adalah warna perak yang cerah.

"Aku percaya kau tidur nyenyak?" Tom bertanya pada anaknya saat ia duduk dengan secangkir kopi.

"Ya." Kata Harrison sambil memotong Ham untuk peliharaannya."Aku tertidur segera setelah aku berbaring."

"Bagus." Jawab Tom,"Kau memiliki hari yang panjang kemarin, aku tidak terkejut bahwa kau sangat lelah."

"Ngomong - ngomong kemarin, terima kasih untuk hadiahku." Kata Harrison tulus. "Khususnya untuk Ares."

Ares adalah burung hantu hitam besar yang diberikan ayahnya sebagai salah satu hadiah ulang tahunnya. Harrison telah memilih nama Ares karena itu adalah nama dewa perang, haus darah dan kekerasan dalam yunani. Mereka yang tau apa arti nama itu telah menemukan pilihan yang lucu.

"Sama - sama." kata Tom dengan senyun hangat.

 **Aku tidak suka dia**. Ular disekitar bahu Harrison berdesis.

Harrison memutar bola matanya, dia tau peliharaan nya sedang berbucara tentang burung hantu barunya. **Dia tidak menggantikanmu Nani**. Dia memberi makannya sepotong ham. **Aku butuh untuk sekolah.**

Nani membuat suara mendesis kesal tepat ketika peri rumah kecil muncul di kamar. Peri kecil itu memiliki beberapa amplop dan sebuah koran di tangannya, dia membungkuk rendah sebelum meletakkannya di atas meja di antara Tom dan Harrison.

"Burung - burung hantu mengirimkan surat pagi ini." Peri kecil itu mencicit.

Tom mengangguk dan meraih Daily Prophet. Dia melambaikan tangan dengan acuh dan peri rumah itu membungkuk rendah sebelum menghilang. Tom membeku begitu dia memiliki koran di satu tangan, dia menatap pada surat yang ditunjukan kepada Harrison yang ditulis dengan tinta hijau. Senyum menyebar di seluruh wajah Dark Lord saat dia mengambil surat itu dan menyerahkan kepada putranya.

Harrison merauh surat itu dan menyeringai ketika melihatnya. Surat Hogwarts nya akhirnya tiba. Dia dengan cepat mematahkan segel lilin dan mengeluarkan surat itu.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Kepala sekolah : Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlick of the Wizengamet, Suoreme Mugwump, internasional Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr. Riddle_

 _kami senang memberitahu anda bahwa anda telah diterima di Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Temukan daftar semua buju dan peralatan yang dibutuhkan._

 _Jangka waktu dimulai pada 1 September. Kami menunggu burung hantu anda selambat - lambatnya 31 Juli._

 _Dengan Hormat,_

 _Wakil kepala sekolah,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

Harrison memutar matanya setelah membaca bagian tentang Dumbledore tapi dia tersenyum pada akhirnya. Dia dibesarkan dengan mendengar cerita Hogwarts dari ayahnya, orang tua baptisnya, berbagai bibi dan paman terhormatnya dan anak - anak laki - laki yang lebih tua yang ayahnya pelahap maut. Ketika dia masih muda dia mendengarkan dengan seksama karena mereka akan berbicara tentang kelas, Great Hall, dan permainan Quidditch. Regulus Black atau Uncle Reg ketika harison memanggilnya akan menceritakan kisah - kisah terakhirnya, dia bermain sebagai Seeker Slytherin ketika dia di Hogwarts.

Dia bermimpi tentang pergi ke Hogwarts selama yang dia ingat dan sekarang dia akhirnya akan pergi. Dia sudah tau semua mantra yang akan dipelajari pada tahun pertama tapi dia masih bersemangat untuk pergi. Hanya itu yang dia dan teman - temannya bicarakan selama beberapa bukan terakhir. Dia bahkan akan mengganggu ayahnya dengan mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan yang ditanyakan berpuluh kali sebelumnya. Dia akan mengganggu pertemuan tidak peduli jika seseorang di tahan dibawah kutukan Cruciatus atau tidak, dia akan berjalan ke ruang pertemuan dan mulai melempari pertanyaan kepada Dark Lord. Dia sangat beruntung karena ayahnya tidak akan pernah mengutuknya atau dia yakin dia akan berakhir di bangsal St. Mungo sekarang.

"Ayah bisakah kita pergi ke Diagon Alley?" Harrison bertanya sambil melihat suratnya.

"Aku berbicara dengan Lucius tadinmalam di pestamu," Kata Tom sebelum berhenti untuk menyesap kopinya,"Kita akan bertemu Lucius, Narcissa dan Draco bersama dengan Bellatrix, Rodolphus dan si kembar besok di depan Olivander di jam sembilan."

Seringai Harrison meningkat dan dia menganggukkan kepala sebelum melihat kembali suratnya.

 **xxxx**

Tom ditarik dari pikirannya ketika Severus Snape muncul di api perapiannya. Rambut berminyak Snape membingkai wajahnya dan wajahnya terlihat seperti biasa, mata onyx-nya tidak mengungkapkan emosi apa pun.

"Severus, kau lebih baik punya alasan kuat untuk mengganguku di tengah malam," kata Tom dengan suara tenang yang memegang kekuasaan.

"Aku melakukannya Tuanku," kata Severus dengan hormat. "Aku datang."

Tom melambaikan tangan dengan gerakan agar dia datang, dan sedetik kemudian Severus Snape berdiri di depannya sambil membersihkan debu dari jubah hitamnya. Pria itu menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda hormat dan Tom memberi isyarat agar dia duduk di salah satu kursi di depan mejanya.

"Apa yang begitu penting, Severus?" Tom bertanya sambil mengamati mata-matanya dengan rasa ingin tahu tersembunyi. Severus Snape bukan salah satu panggilan sosial, terutama pada jam-jam terakhir.

"Dumbledore memanggilku ke kantornya sore ini," Snape mulai dan mata Tom langsung tersentak ke arahnya.

"Oh?" Tom bertanya. "Pergilah ke Severus."

"Dia rupanya baru saja menyelesaikan daftar siswa baru untuk menghadiri Hogwarts tahun ini," lanjut Snape. "Dia khawatir ketika dia menemukan nama Harrison di daftar."

"Oh," kata Tom ringan. "Dan apa tepatnya yang dia katakan?"

"Dia melanjutkan untuk beberapa waktu tentang bagaimana dia tidak pernah berpikir kau akan ..." Severus meringis "... cukup bodoh untuk mengirim anakmu ke Hogwarts."

Mata Tom berkedip merah.

"Dia kemudian melanjutkan," Severus melanjutkan dengan cepat, "untuk menanyakan seberapa banyak aku tahu tentang Harrison. Aku tentu saja, mengatakan kepadanya bahwa aku telah melihat Harrison, dan bahwa kita telah berbicara, tetapi aku tidak melakukan apa pun untuk memberi tahukan seberapa dekat kita . "

Tom mengangguk. "Baik." Dia tampak berpikir. "Orang tua itu bodoh, tapi kita berdua tahu dia tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengatakan pada orang lain bahwa Harrison adalah putra Lord Voldemort. Lagi pula, siapa yang akan mempercayainya? Tapi hati-hati Severus, dan awasi terus awasi putraku."

Severus mengangguk. "Tentu saja, Tuanku."

 **xxxxx**

Pagi berikutnya di jam delapan, Tom menggandeng tangan Harrison dan membawa mereka ke salah satu titik di Diagon Alley. Harrison berusaha mengendalikan emosinya ketika dia mendarat dengan sempurna di atas kakinya, dia melepaskan tangan ayahnya dan meluruskan jubah sutra hijau miliknya. Dia merasa sangat bersemangat untuk akhirnya mendapatkan perlengkapan sekolahnya, tetapi ayahnya selalu mengatakan kepadanya untuk menjaga ekspresinya ketika di depan umum. Di rumah dia bisa tersenyum atau merenung tetapi di depan umum dia harus bertindak hormat dan pantas, dan dia tidak berpikir menyeringai seperti orang bodoh dan berlari dari toko ke toko akan dianggap pantas.

Dia sedikit kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena sangat bersemangat untuk hanya membeli perlengkapan sekolah, tetapi dia tidak bisa menahannya. Dia dibesarkan untuk menjadi orang yang pantas dan terpelajar, dia belajar segalanya dari Mantra hingga Ilmu Hitam. Dia telah dipersiapkan untuk menjadi penyihir kuat, baik secara politik maupun sihir, selama yang bisa diingatnya. Dia menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu bertindak sebagai bagian dari orang dewasa dan pewaris Dark Lord Voldemort dan dia bersemangat untuk pergi ke Hogwarts di mana dia bisa membuat nama untuk dirinya sendiri tanpa bantuan ayahnya. Dia mencintai ayahnya lebih dari apa pun di dunia, tetapi dia ingin membuat tanda sendiri tanpa ayahnya membimbingnya dan menarik tali. Dia tahu bahwa suatu hari dia akan memerintah di sebelah ayahnya di atas para muggle dan penyihir dan penyihir ringan yang menyedihkan, tetapi sekarang, dia hanya ingin mendapatkan perlengkapan sekolah dan menghadiri Hogwarts.

Hal yang dia nantikan untuk mendapatkan yang paling banyak adalah tongkat sihir. Dia sudah memiliki tongkat, sembilan setengah inci yang terbuat dari kayu Elder dengan bisikan basilisk untuk inti. Itu adalah salah satu hadiah yang dia terima untuk ulang tahun ketujuh dari ayahnya. Tongkat itu tidak bisa dilacak sehingga dia bisa melakukan sihir di luar sekolah dan itu sangat kuat. Dia menyukai tongkat sihirnya tetapi tidak bisa membawanya, dan meskipun salah satu pelahap maut ayahnya yang tahu tongkat sihir mengatakan itu sempurna, dia masih menginginkan yang memilihnya. Beberapa teman-teman lamanya telah memberi tahu mereka tentang hari-hari ketika mereka mendapatkan tongkat mereka dan dia tidak sabar untuk akhirnya mendapatkan tongkat yang memilihnya, dan bukan tongkat yang dibuat ayahnya.

"Kita harus pergi ke Gringotts," kata Tom sambil memimpin jalan menuju bangunan batu putih besar.

"Oke," jawab Harrison ketika dia mengikuti ayahnya melalui jalan yang penuh sesak di Diagon Alley.

Matahari bersinar terang dan udara pagi dengan lembut membelai wajah Harrison ketika mereka melewati pembeli pagi. Mereka melewati toko yang memiliki selusin kuali dengan ukuran berbeda di jendela, toko tempat bersuara terdengar dari dalam, dan toko yang diketahui Harrison menjual pakaian berkualitas. Ada toko-toko yang menjual teleskop dan instrumen perak aneh, serta toko-toko yang menjual duri dan bola bulan.

Seorang wanita gemuk di luar Apoteker menggelengkan kepalanya ketika mereka lewat, berkata, "Hati naga, enam belas Sickles per ons, mereka gila ..."

Mereka mencapai bangunan marmer putih yang tinggi dan menjulang di atas toko-toko. Berdiri di samping pintu perunggu yang mengilap, mengenakan seragam merah dan emas adalah goblin. Dia memiliki wajah yang pucat, pandai, janggut runcing, dan jari-jari serta kaki yang sangat panjang. Dia membungkuk saat mereka berjalan masuk.

Sekarang mereka menghadapi sepasang pintu kedua, perak kali ini, dengan kata-kata yang terukir di atasnya:

Masuk, orang asing, tetapi perhatikan

Apa yang menunggu dosa keserakahan,

Bagi mereka yang mengambil, tetapi tidak mendapatkan,

Harus membayar paling mahal pada gilirannya.

Jadi jika Kau mencari di bawah lantai kami

Harta yang bukan milikmu,

Pencuri, Kau telah diperingatkan, berhati-hatilah

Menemukan lebih dari harta karun di sana.

Bibir Harrison berkedut saat dia membaca tulisan itu, dia selalu menemukan bahwa puisi kecil itu lucu. Ayahnya selalu menyuruhnya untuk tidak meremehkan para goblin, bahwa mereka memiliki sihir yang kuat di dalam hak mereka sendiri dan bahwa mereka tidak boleh diremehkan.

Sepasang goblin membungkuk mereka melalui pintu perak dan mereka berada di aula marmer yang luas. Lantainya berkilau dari cahaya selusin lampu gantung emas yang menggantung dari langit-langit tinggi. Sekitar seratus goblin sedang duduk di bangku tinggi di belakang meja panjang, mencoret-coret dalam buku besar, menimbang koin dalam skala kuningan, dan memeriksa batu mulia melalui kacamata. Ada goblin yang memegang ruby sebesar kepalan Harrison dan yang lain menempatkan zamrud besar ke dalam kantong beludru. Ada terlalu banyak pintu untuk dihitung di depan aula, namun lebih banyak goblin yang menunjukkan orang-orang keluar masuk.

"Selamat pagi," kata Tom dalam bahasa yang dikenal Harrison adalah gobbledygook. Ayahnya berbicara bahasa goblin selama yang bisa diingat Harrison. "Saya Tom Riddle dan saya di sini untuk memasuki lemari besi saya, nomornya adalah 769."

Goblin itu memandang Tom, Harrison bisa mengatakan dia terkesan. Goblin itu menjentikkan jarinya, sedetik kemudian seekor goblin muncul di samping teller dan goblin pertama berbicara. "Baiklah, Mr. Riddle. Griphook akan membawa anda dan putra anda ke lemari besi anda."

"Ikuti aku Tuan Riddle," kata Griphook ketika dia memimpin Harrison dan Tom menuju pintu masuk ke brankas.

Griphook membuka pintu untuk mereka. Mereka masuk ke lorong batu sempit yang diterangi obor menyala. Itu melandai tajam ke bawah dan ada rel kereta api kecil di lantai. Griphook bersiul dan gerobak kecil melesat di atas rel ke arah mereka. Mereka naik dan kereta lepas landas. Pada mulanya mereka hanya meluncur melalui labirin jalan memutar, tetapi kemudian mereka mulai terjun lebih dalam lagi. Mata Harrison mulai menyengat dari udara dingin saat itu bergegas lewat sehingga dia melihat ke bawah.

Mereka bahkan semakin dalam sekarang dan mengumpulkan kecepatan. Udara menjadi lebih dingin dan lebih dingin ketika mereka meluncur di tikungan tajam. Mereka berguncang di atas jurang bawah tanah dan setelah beberapa menit mereka berhenti dengan cepat. Mereka berada di tingkat paling dalam di bank Gringotts di mana hanya keluarga terkaya yang memiliki brankas. Dindingnya tinggi dan terbuat dari batu, stalaktit digantung dari atas dan stalagmit naik dari lantai. Udara dingin dan keruh di sana, satu-satunya sumber cahaya mereka berasal dari obor-obor yang tergantung di dinding setiap lima kaki. Dia bisa melihat naga di kejauhan, memiliki kulit pucat dan ekor berduri panjang. Naga itu melihat mereka di kereta dan naga itu mengeluarkan suara gemuruh yang kuat. Griphook meraih tas kecil dan mengeluarkan beberapa instrumen logam.

"Tetap di sini," Griphook memerintah ketika dia keluar dari kereta.

Griphook perlahan berjalan menuju naga itu dan mulai mengguncang instrumen logam yang menyebabkan suara dering keras yang mengganggu untuk bergema di dinding. Naga itu langsung mengeluarkan raungan keras dan aliran besar tembakan api dari mulutnya dan menerangi gua. Harrison sekarang bisa melihat beberapa pintu lemari besi termasuk lemari besi Riddle. Griphook terus mengguncang clankers dan perlahan-lahan naga itu mundur menjauh tetapi tidak sebelum membiarkan beberapa telinga lagi mengaum.

Griphook kembali dan memberi isyarat agar mereka mengikutinya ke lemari besi mereka. Mereka mencapai sebagian dari dinding batu yang tampaknya memiliki gapura yang diukir ke dalamnya dan lebar empat pintu berukuran normal dan sekitar dua belas meter tingginya. Angka-angka 769 terukir di tengah. Lemari besi mereka tidak memiliki lubang kunci, hanya goblin yang bisa membukanya. Jika ada orang lain yang mencoba membuka lemari besi, mereka akan mati dengan kematian yang tidak cepat atau tanpa rasa sakit. Griphook menggerakkan salah satu jari-jarinya yang panjang di atas angka-angka itu dan pintu itu mulai menghilang.

"Keluarlah kalau sudah selesai," gerutu Griphook sebelum melangkah mundur untuk mengizinkan mereka masuk.

Harrison mengikuti ayahnya ke dalam brankas besi mereka dan melihat ke sekeliling, itu tampak seperti biasanya. Kubah itu dijejali dari lantai ke langit-langit dengan koin emas dan gelas dengan lambang Slytherin, baju besi perak, pedang dengan zamrud berkilauan di gagang, kulit makhluk aneh - beberapa dengan duri panjang, yang lain dengan menjatuhkan sayap-ramuan dan racun dalam permata termos, dan tengkorak masih memakai mahkota. Ada mangkuk perak yang diisi sampai penuh dengan batu delima ukuran telur dan beberapa mangkuk lain yang diisi dengan berbagai batu.

"Apa yang kau cari ayah?" Harrison bertanya ketika dia melihat ayahnya memindahkan barang-barang di rak yang terlihat seperti kain mahal.

Harrison tahu mereka tidak datang ke Gringotts untuk mendapat uang, ayahnya memiliki kantong uang yang terhubung ke lemari besi mereka. Dia akan memikirkan jumlah uang dan itu akan muncul di kantong, Harrison punya satu juga, dia menerimanya untuk ulang tahun kesebelas. Satu-satunya saat mereka datang ke Gringotts adalah jika ayahnya perlu menyimpan sesuatu atau mengambil sesuatu selain emas.

Dia menyaksikan ayahnya mengambil sesuatu yang dibungkus kertas perak dan menyimpannya di jubahnya.

"Akan kuperlihatkan nanti," kata Tom dengan nada yang memberi tahu Harrison bahwa dia tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa dengan bertanya lagi.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Harrison dan ayahnya berjalan menuruni tangga marmer Gringotts. Matahari sekarang lebih terang dari setengah jam sebelumnya, jalan itu sekarang dipenuhi orang. Harrison bisa melihat orang tua mengejar anak-anak dan remaja menyapa teman-temannya. Dengan hanya satu bulan sampai sekolah dimulai semua orang membeli perlengkapan sekolah.

"Kita punya tiga puluh menit," kata Tom sambil memeriksa arloji emasnya. Alih-alih angka, ada dua belas zamrud kecil yang berkilauan ketika matahari menerjang mereka. "Kita bisa pergi ke Persediaan Quidditch Berkualitas karena kamu bilang kamu perlu lebih banyak barang untuk peralatan memoles sapumu."

Harrison memberi ayahnya senyum kecil dan membawanya ke Perlengkapan Quidditch Berkualitas. Di depan ada sekelompok anak laki-laki yang melihat ke jendela dengan senyuman di wajah mereka. Sapu terbaru di pasar, Nimbus 2000 dipajang. Harrison telah menerima satu untuk ulang tahunnya dari ayah baptisnya.

"Ini sapu tercepat," kata seorang bocah laki-laki bermata lebar dengan penuh semangat.

"Kelihatannya luar biasa," teman anak laki-laki itu kagum dengan sedikit kekaguman dalam suaranya.

Harrison berjalan melewati anak-anak itu ke dalam toko. Toko cerah besar berbau seperti cat kayu dan sapu. Ada deretan perlengkapan quidditch, semuanya dari sarung tangan penjaga hingga bantalan siku. Ada latihan keeper, kotak-kotak quaffle, dan bludger serta kotak besar ke langit-langit berbagai buku quidditch. Ada berbagai buku tentang tim quidditch profesional, taktik pencari, taktik pengejar, biografi pemain profesional, dan buku yang telah dibaca Harrison selusin kali, Quidditch Through the Ages.

Di sepanjang dinding belakang ada lusinan sapu yang digantung, setiap model di pasar digantung untuk dilihat. Ada Nimbus 1000, Silver Arrow, Twigger 90, Comet 260, Bluebottle's, Cleansweep's dan dua lusin model lainnya. Bahkan ada beberapa broomsticks kecil yang ditujukan untuk anak-anak yang lebih muda, beberapa untuk anak-anak berumur lebih tua. Dia tahu bahwa ada jimat yang ditempatkan pada sapu anak-anak untuk menghentikan anak-anak pergi ke tinggi dan cepat atau jatuh.

Harrison berjalan ke rak dengan berbagai poles sapu. Dia mengamati mereka semua sampai yang dia cari, cat kuku yang dilapisi berlian. Dia mengambil toples dan berjalan ke karcis. Begitu dia membayar, dia menemukan ayahnya yang berdiri di dekat pintu dengan topeng tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya saat dia menatap sekelompok anak-anak gaduh. Namun Harrison tahu ayahnya cukup baik untuk mengatakan bahwa pria itu kesal oleh anak-anak yang menjengkelkan itu.

"Apakah kau sudah selesai?" Tom bertanya ketika dia melihat putranya, Harrison mengangguk. "Bagus, kita harus berada di Ollivander dalam lima menit."

Mereka meninggalkan Persediaan Quidditch Berkualitas dan Harrison menyimpan cat kuku di jubahnya. Mereka berjalan melewati sekelompok gadis yang cekikikan, seorang ibu yang tampak kesal menyeret seorang anak kecil dengan tangan, dan seorang pria membawa kantong-kantong buku sementara seorang gadis muda berbicara dengan cepat tentang memulai pemilihannya di Hogwarts. Mereka satu toko dari Ollivander ketika Harrison melihat orang-orang yang mereka temui dan dia menyeringai.

Seorang lelaki jangkung berambut pirang dengan penampilan aristokrat berdiri mengenakan jubah hijau hutan yang indah, mata peraknya menjentikkan bolak-balik antara wanita di sampingnya dan orang-orang di gang. Wanita di sebelahnya tinggi, langsing dan memiliki wajah cantik. Mata biru berkilauan dan bibir merah muda mengerut karena seorang gadis kecil berlari hampir berlari ke arahnya. Jubah hijau muda menempel di tubuhnya memamerkan sosoknya yang membuat iri. Seorang anak lelaki berdiri di antara mereka, rambut pirang pendeknya ditata rapi dan mata peraknya memandang ke kerumunan seolah mencari seseorang. Jubah hitam dan biru gelapnya sangat cocok dengannya. Lucius Malfoy, istrinya Narcissa, dan putra mereka, Draco, tampak sebagai bagian dari keluarga yang sempurna, kaya, pureblood.

Lucius Malfoy adalah ayah baptis Harrison, dia seperti paman Harrison. Dia menghabiskan banyak waktu di Riddle Manor karena dia adalah tangan kanan Tom. Dia mengajarkan Harrison dan Draco tentang politik dan seni negosiasi. Dia akan memberi tahu mereka cerita tentang berbagai sesi Wizengamot dan dia akan mencibir ketika dia akan memberi tahu mereka tentang seorang pria bernama Arthur Weasley. Menurut paman Harrison Lucius, Arthur Weasley adalah jenis penyihir yang paling buruk. Lucius bisa tampak dingin dan tidak peduli kepada mereka yang tidak mengenalnya tetapi sebenarnya dia lucu dan sangat protektif. Jika ada yang mengacaukan seseorang yang dia pedulikan, itu akan menjadi hal terakhir yang akan mereka lakukan. Dia juga salah satu orang yang paling berprasangka yang dikenal Harrison, dia membenci muggle dengan hasrat yang membara.

Narcissa sudah seperti ibu bagi Harrison selama yang bisa ia ingat, ia juga ibu baptisnya. Dia adalah orang yang mengajarkan Harrison bagaimana menari dan etika yang tepat. Di depan umum dia terus menyembunyikan ketidakpedulian dan superioritas tetapi ketika dia sendirian dengan orang-orang yang dia pedulikan, dia peduli dan baik hati. Dia bukan pelahap maut tapi dia sering mengunjungi Riddle Manor. Kapan pun Harrison berada di Malfoy Manor, yang beberapa kali seminggu dia selalu membuatnya merasa seolah-olah itu adalah rumah keduanya.

Draco adalah salah satu teman terbaik Harrison, dia seperti saudara yang tidak pernah dia miliki. Dari kelompok teman-teman terbaik mereka, mereka adalah yang paling dekat, mereka tidak dapat dipisahkan. Di mana pun ada orang lain, biasanya tepat di sebelahnya. Mereka tumbuh bersama melakukan segalanya bersama, belajar terbang, berenang, pelajaran sejarah, belajar tentang Dark Art, menyelinap ke hutan di Riddle Manor ketika mereka tidak seharusnya pergi kesana, bersekongkol dengan pelahap maut di tingkat yang lebih rendah, bepergian dengan orang tua mereka dan berbicara tentang apa saja dan segalanya. Mereka tidak terkait darah tetapi mereka menganggap satu sama lain keluarga.

Berdiri di samping tiga Malfoy adalah keluarga beranggotakan empat orang, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Leo dan Cassiopeia Lestrange. Bellatrix adalah saudara perempuan Narcissa dan dia memiliki rambut keriting hitam panjang dan mata cokelat muda besar. Dia mengenakan jubah hitam dengan ular perak dijahit ke dalam jahitannya. Kalung perak panjang dengan zamrud menggantung di lehernya, batu itu seukuran telapak tangan Harrison. Harrison selalu menganggap Bellatrix sebagai seorang bibi, dia selalu memperlakukannya seperti dia melakukan keponakannya, Draco. Dia sangat protektif terhadap Harrison, dia bahkan memiliki nama panggilan untuknya, ular kecilnya. Dia membantu mengajarinya Dark Art dan bahkan menunjukkan kepadanya beberapa mantra yang dia ciptakan sendiri. Harrison tahu bahwa dia juga sangat suka menyiksa, dia mendengar beberapa pelahap maut di tingkat yang lebih rendah berbicara tentang betapa gilanya dia.

Rodolphus adalah suami Bellatrix, dia sangat tinggi dan kekar. Dia memiliki rahang yang kuat dan rambut hitam pendek, dia memiliki warna mata yang sama dengan istrinya. Seperti Lucius, Rodolphus menghabiskan banyak waktu di Riddle Manor dan di sekitar Harrison. Dia mengajarkan Harrison pertahanan diri fisik, Tom berpikir itu akan baik untuk Harrison tahu cara bertarung tanpa sihir. Dari apa yang Harrison dengar, dia sama gilanya ketika datang untuk menyiksa seperti istrinya.

Leo dan Cassiopeia adalah anak kembar Bellatrix dan Rodolphus yang berusia sebelas tahun. Leo tampak seperti campuran ayah dan ibunya, dia memiliki rambut hitam pendek dan mata cokelat muda. Dia memiliki bibir dan mata lembut ibunya, sedangkan dia memiliki struktur wajah ayahnya. Dia memiliki aura arogansi ekstrem di sekelilingnya dan dia memakai ekspresi superior di wajahnya saat dia melihat keluarga yang terdiri dari empat orang berjalan keluar dari Ollivander. Saudara perempuan kembarannya tampak seperti versi miniatur Bellatrix, ia memiliki rambut keriting panjang yang pergi ke pinggangnya dan mata cokelat muda besar. Matanya memekik tajam saat dia melihat seorang bocah kecil di dekat mereka, seperti dia gatal untuk membuat bocah laki-laki itu terlupakan karena berani bernapas di dekatnya. Si kembar dua teman dekat Harrison dan Draco, dan menjadi anak-anak Bellatrix, mereka adalah sepupu Draco. Harrison sangat dekat dengan mereka dan dia menghabiskan hampir sama banyak waktu dengan mereka seperti yang dia lakukan dengan Draco. Mereka seperti keluarga baginya, Leo, kakak yang arogan, Cassiopeia, atau Cass, karena semua orang memanggilnya adik perempuan itu dengan selera humor yang tinggi.

"Hai Harrison," kata Cass sambil memeluknya erat-erat.

"Halo Cass," kata Harrison menyambut.

"Hei Harrison," kata Leo dengan seringai sombongnya yang biasa.

Draco tersenyum. "Kau akhirnya di sini."

"Leo, Draco," kata Harrison kepada sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu pagi ini sayang?" Narcissa bertanya sambil memeluknya.

"Aku baik Bibi Narcissa," Harrison memberitahunya. Ketika dia memeluknya, dia mencium aroma linen dan bunga yang kuat.

"Kau akan mendapatkan tongkatmu hari ini," kata Bellatrix sambil memeluknya hampir sama eratnya dengan yang dimiliki Cass.

"Akhirnya," kata Leo dengan angkuh. "Semua sampah itu tidak bisa mendapatkan tongkat sebelum pukul sebelas."

Cass memutar matanya. "Kami punya tongkatmu idiot."

Leo memelototi adik perempuannya saat Rodolphus berdeham untuk menegur, tidak ada yang seharusnya tahu bahwa mereka memiliki tongkat sihir. Leo terlihat agak malu, sangat sedikit orang yang bisa membuat Leo merasa malu dan ayahnya kebetulan menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Ekspresi kebodohan dengan cepat ditutupi hanya untuk digantikan oleh penampilan arogannya yang biasa.

"Bolehkah kita?" Lucius memberi isyarat kepada Ollivander setelah semua orang selesai memberi salam. "Kita punya banyak barang yang bisa didapat hari ini dan aku punya beberapa tugas untuk dijalankan."

Rodolphus membuka pintu ke toko tongkat Ollivander dan semua orang masuk ke dalam.

Ketika mereka memasuki toko, Harrison merasa rasa dingin naik ke tulang punggungnya. Seolah-olah toko itu dipenuhi dengan sihir rahasia. Itu adalah sebuah toko kecil berdebu dengan hanya satu kursi berkaki kurus. Beberapa saat setelah masuk, Ollivander berjalan ke arah mereka. Mata kabut peraknya yang menyeramkan menusuk jiwa mereka.

"Halo," kata Ollivander. "Hogwarts? Ini untuk tongkatmu?"

"Ya," kata Draco ketika si pirang mencoba melihat ke belakang Ollivander untuk melihat tongkat sihir.

Harrison tidak menjawab, sebenarnya, dia berusaha untuk tidak memutar matanya. Mereka berumur sebelas dan berjalan ke toko tongkat, tentu saja mereka mencari tongkat.

"Baiklah, mari kita lihat," kata Ollivander saat dia mengeluarkan pita pengukur yang mulai mengukur Leo.

Itu mengukur dia dari kepala sampai ujung kaki, tangan ke bahu dan di sekitar pinggangnya. Harrison bisa tahu bahwa Leo kesal ketika pita pengukur mulai mengukur antara matanya.

"Benda berdarah itu menyebalkan," kata Leo kepada Harrison begitu pita pengukur itu pindah ke saudara kembarnya.

Bibir Harrison berkedut ketika dia melihat Ollivander menembak Leo dengan tatapan spekulatif ketika dia mendengar bocah itu mengeluh. Pembuat tongkat itu menyerahkan Leo tongkat, kira-kira sekitar sepuluh inci.

"Coba ini," kata Ollivander. "Tali jantung Holly dan naga, sepuluh inci."

Leo mengambil tongkat itu dan melambaikannya menyebabkan vas di dekatnya meledak. Ollivander merebut tongkat itu dan memberikannya satu lagi. Leo dengan tidak sabar mencoba tongkat demi tongkat sampai akhirnya dia diberi seutas benang sepuluh kenari dan tongkat naga, bunga api perak melesat dari ujungnya. Leo tersenyum penuh kemenangan sementara orang dewasa bertepuk tangan dengan sopan.

Cass membutuhkan waktu yang sama dengan yang dimiliki kakaknya. Dia mencoba rambut pohon birch dan unicorn yang sebelas inci, pohon aras dengan tali jantung naga berukuran sepuluh inci dan maple dengan rambut unicorn yang tingginya delapan inci. Akhirnya bunga api hijau melesat dari kenari sembilan inci dan tongkat rambut unicorn. Dia tersenyum ketika Bellatrix dan Rodolphus memandang dengan bangga.

"Coba yang ini," kata Ollivander sambil menyerahkan tongkat sihir Draco. "Sepuluh inci, kayu birch."

Draco mengayunkan tongkatnya dan tidak ada yang terjadi. Tongkat kedua Draco mencoba menyebabkan vas Leo yang sama meledak dan Ollivander perbaiki, meledak lagi. Tongkat ketiga menyebabkan api kecil pada lengan baju Draco dan dia merengut pada Ollivander saat pria itu merebut tongkat itu. Lucius memelototi pembuat tongkat dan Narcissa mengerutkan bibirnya saat dia meletakkan tangannya di bahu putranya. Sepuluh tongkat kemudian dan akhirnya Draco menemukan pilihannya, tongkatnya terbuat dari hawthorn dan sepuluh inci dengan inti rambut unicorn.

Akhirnya giliran Harrison dan Ollivander memberinya tongkat, dia melambai sekali dan tidak ada yang terjadi. Tongkat kedua dan ketiga sama, mereka bahkan tidak merasa seperti tongkat untuknya. Rasanya seolah-olah dia hanya melambaikan tongkat. Setelah dua puluh tongkat dia mulai merasa konyol dan dia lama merasa terganggu.

"Aku ingin tahu ..." Ollivander menatap Harrison dengan penuh perhatian. "Aku akan segera kembali." Dia berbalik dan berjalan ke belakang toko.

"Ke mana dia pergi?" Leo bertanya ketika dia mencoba melihat ke mana Ollivander pergi.

"Untuk menemukan tongkat sihir," kata Cass seolah berbicara dengan seorang bayi.

"Bukan itu maksudku dan kau tahu itu," kata Leo kasar.

Pada saat itu Ollivander kembali membawa sebuah kotak. Dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dan Harrison merasakan tarikan ke arahnya, dia merasa ini akan menjadi tongkatnya.

Harrison mengambil tongkat itu dari kotak dan langsung dia merasakan sebaran kehangatan dimulai dari jari-jarinya. Dia melihat pada saat percikan perak dan hijau melesat keluar dari tongkat.

"Aneh ... sangat aneh." Ollivander bergumam.

"Apa yang aneh?" Harrison bertanya sambil meletakkan tongkatnya ke sarung pergelangan tangan yang diberikan Paman Rodolphus kepadanya untuk ulang tahunnya.

"Tongkatmu sebelas inci, holly dan bulu phoenix. Phoenix yang bulu ekornya berada di tongkatmu memberikan bulu lain, hanya satu bulu lainnya." Harrison yang tidak mendengarkan dengan cermat langsung menjentikkan kepalanya untuk melihat Ollivander, dia tahu bahwa tongkat saudara sangat langka. Mereka biasanya berarti bahwa kedua penyihir itu entah akan terhubung entah bagaimana. Ollivander terus berbicara. "Kebetulan bahwa tongkat yang lain, adalah tongkat dia-yang-namanya-tak-boleh-disebut. Kita dapat mengharapkan hal-hal hebat darimu, Tuan Muda, setelah semua dia-yang-namanya-tak-boleh-disebut Melakukan Itu hal-hal hebat, hal-hal buruk, ya, tapi hebat. "

Wajah Malfoy dan Lestrange dipertukarkan dengan bangga dan kagum. Tom memberi putranya tatapan bangga namun penuh perhitungan. Si kembar dan Draco memandang antara Harrison dan Tom sebelum menangkap mata tajam Tom dan dengan cepat memalingkan muka.

Pikiran Harrison berputar-putar, dia memiliki saudara tongkatnya untuk ayahnya. Ayahnya telah melakukan banyak hal hebat dan mampu melakukan sihir yang kebanyakan orang hanya bisa impikan. Sepanjang hidupnya dia bermimpi tentang menjadi sekuat ayahnya dan dia berharap ini adalah tanda bahwa dia akan menjadi kuat. Dia ingin dapat melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan dengan jentikan tongkatnya seperti ayahnya, dia ingin dapat melakukan sihir tanpa kendali seperti dia dan memiliki kekuatan yang dia miliki. Dia melihat ayahnya dan melihat senyum bangga, tetapi dia juga bisa melihat sorot matanya yang menunjukkan dia sedang berpikir tentang apa yang memiliki tongkat saudara bisa berguna.

Setelah satu menit terdiam, orang dewasa membayar tongkat anak-anak mereka dan mereka meninggalkan toko. Matahari menampakkan diri pada mereka dan suara tawa dan suara keras terdengar dari segala arah.

"Sudah hampir jam sepuluh," kata Lucius sambil memeriksa arlojinya. "Kalian harus pergi mengambil jubah sekolah, suplai, dan hewan peliharaanmu. Kami akan membeli ramuan dan buku Ramuanmu."

"Di mana kita akan bertemu denganmu setelah selesai?" Draco bertanya pada ayahnya.

"Kami akan berada di luar Gringotts," Tom menjawab untuk pria itu.

Anak-anak menyerahkan orang tua mereka daftar buku mereka dan kemudian meninggalkan empat anak sendirian.

"Apakah kita harus pergi dulu?" Cass bertanya.

"Karena orang tua kita mendapatkan buku-buku kita, kita tidak perlu pergi ke Flourish and Blotts," kata Harrison ketika dia memikirkan apa yang mereka butuhkan. "Kita mungkin harus pergi ke Madam Malkin dulu karena itu yang paling dekat."

Beberapa menit kemudian, empat anak berumur sebelas tahun berjalan ke 'Jubah Madam Malkin untuk Semua Kesempatan'. Segera seorang penyihir kecil jongkok menghampiri mereka.

"Hogwarts?" Wanita bernama Harrison itu tahu, Madam Malkin bertanya, sebelum mereka dapat berbicara, dia melanjutkan. "Ayo kembali dan aku akan membuat kalian semua cocok."

Dia memimpin mereka ke belakang di mana seorang wanita yang lebih muda sedang menunggu. Dia memberi isyarat agar Harrison dan Draco berdiri di atas bangku dan mereka melakukannya. Dengan segera ia menyelipkan jubah panjang di atas masing-masing kepala mereka dan mulai menjepitnya dengan panjang yang benar.

"Madam Malkin," kata Harrison dengan suara menawan yang digunakannya ketika berbicara dengan orang dewasa yang tidak dia anggap keluarga. "Aku ingin lima set jubah ini, bukan tiga seperti daftar sekolah. Juga aku ingin menggandakan jumlah ikatan yang diperlukan, rompi, dan setiap pakaian lain yang dibutuhkan untuk Hogwarts."

Madam Malkin memberinya senyum kecil. "Itu akan sangat mahal, apakah kau yakin orang tuamu baik-baik saja dengan itu?"

Harrison merasa jengkel tetapi dia mendorongnya. "Ya, ayahku baik-baik saja dengan itu. Bahkan, dia lah yang menyarankan agar aku mendapat bagian tambahan."

"Baiklah sayang," kata Madam Malkin sambil membuat catatan di selembar perkamen.

"Aku juga suka," kata Draco pada penyihir itu ketika dia menarik jubah yang sudah selesai diubah.

Madam Malkin tersenyum. "Oke, aku akan menandai itu."

Setelah Harrison dan Draco selesai, Cass dan Leo dipasang dan kemudian mereka berempat lainnya meninggalkan Madam Malkin dengan tas yang menyusut. Cass dan Leo membeli seragam tambahan juga dan keempatnya juga membeli beberapa jubah musim dingin yang berbeda.

Toko berikutnya yang mereka kunjungi dipenuhi dengan berbagai jenis duri, tinta dan perkamen. Ada bulu duri dengan bulu pendek dan beberapa dengan bulu panjang. Ada burung-burung hantu bersalju, bulu burung hantu hitam, duri elang, bulu merak dan beberapa jenis duri yang eksotis. Sebagian dari duri adalah duri yang dapat mengoreksi otomatis, duri-duri kutipan cepat, dan duri yang menggunakan tinta sendiri. Harrison dahan selusin duri yang berbeda, tapi dia tinggal jauh dari duri kutipan cepat, dia membenci mereka.

Toko ini memiliki semua warna tinta yang dapat kau pikirkan serta tinta yang tidak biasa. Ada tinta yang berubah warna saat kau menulis, tinta yang berpendar merah jika sebuah kata salah dieja, tinta cepat mengering, tinta yang tidak terlihat dan hanya bisa dilihat dengan pengungkap dan tinta yang bersinar dalam kegelapan. Harrison membeli beberapa warna berbeda, semuanya instan kering. Dia tidak ingin mengotori pekerjaan rumahnya karena tinta tidak cepat kering. Dia juga membeli perkamen yang cukup untuk tahun ajaran sekolah.

Setelah itu mereka membeli kuali mereka, botol kristal dan timbangan kuningan. Ketika mereka membeli teleskop mereka, Harrison menyarankan mereka masing-masing mendapatkan Globe, itu akan membuat pekerjaan rumah Astronomi berjalan lebih cepat.

"Hogwarts harus membuat globe itu wajib," kata Leo saat mereka keluar dari toko kecil. "Dengan cara itu tidak akan diperlukan untuk mengambil kelas pada tengah malam." Dia telah mengeluh selama berminggu-minggu bahwa jadwal tidurnya akan hancur karena Astronomi, mereka telah diberitahu oleh seorang teman yang lebih tua bahwa kelas berlangsung pada tengah malam.

"Tidak semua orang bisa membelinya," kata Cass kesal. Meskipun dia tampak seperti dia setuju dengan saudara laki-lakinya.

"Bukan salahku, tidak semua orang kaya," kata Leo dengan sombong. "Namun, kita yang kaya seharusnya tidak harus menderita karena Hogwarts memungkinkan orang miskin masuk ke sekolah mereka."

Harrison memutuskan untuk berbicara sebelum si kembar merenungkan saling membunuh. "Kita hanya perlu membelikan tiga hewan peliharaanmu dan kemudian kita selesai."

"Ada Magical Menagerie," kata Draco sambil mengangguk ke arah toko besar.

Si kembar saling menatap sebelum mengikuti Harrison dan Draco ke toko. Itu besar di luar tetapi tidak ada banyak ruang di dalam. Setiap inci dinding disembunyikan oleh kandang. Itu bau dan sangat bising karena penghuni kandang ini semua berdecit, berkotek, mengoceh, atau mendesis.

Nani menjulurkan kepalanya dari lengan Harrison, dia meringkuk di lengannya untuk tidur hampir sepanjang hari. **Aku tidak suka tempat ini.**

Harrison melihat sekeliling untuk melihat apakah ada orang, tetapi teman-temannya bisa mendengar mereka. **Kita akan segera keluar dari sini, kembali ke dalam jubahku**. Dia tidak ingin pekerja itu mengajukan banyak pertanyaan, dan seorang bocah berumur sebelas tahun dengan ular melilit lengannya akan menimbulkan pertanyaan.

Nani mendesis karena ketidaksenangan, tetapi menundukkan kepalanya kembali ke lengan bajunya.

Sepasang katak ungu yang sangat besar duduk sambil menelan sesuatu yang basah. Seekor kura-kura raksasa dengan cangkang bertatahkan permata berkilauan di dekat jendela. Siput jingga beracun mengalir perlahan di sisi tangki kaca mereka. Lalu ada kucing dengan berbagai warna, kandang burung gagak yang ribut, dan sekeranjang bola bulu berwarna custard lucu yang bersenandung nyaring. Beberapa burung eksotis besar menatapnya dari kandang mereka. Harrison mengerutkan hidungnya karena jijik ketika matanya mendarat di kandang besar tikus hitam licin yang sedang memainkan semacam permainan melompati menggunakan ekor panjang mereka yang botak.

"Apakah kamu tahu apa yang kamu inginkan?" Harrison bertanya pada Draco, pewaris Malfoy sedang menonton kelinci putih berubah menjadi topi.

"Burung hantu," kata Draco sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari topi penyihir hitam.

"Kita bisa pergi ke Eeylop setelah kita pergi dari sini," saran Harrison.

Sesaat kemudian, Cass berjalan mendekati mereka sambil membawa anak kucing hitam kecil. Leo berjalan di sampingnya, seekor burung hitam besar di pundaknya.

"Itu iblis," Leo mendesis.

"Tidak, dia bukan iblis," balas Cass sambil menatap anak kucing yang mendengkur itu.

"Apa yang salah?" Harrison bertanya setelah melihat mata Leo menyipit pada anak kucing di lengan saudara perempuannya.

"Kucing iblis itu menyerangku dan sekarang dia yang membelinya," Leo menjelaskan ketika Cass berjalan ke meja kasir.

"Dia bukan iblis," kata Cass sambil memelototi kakaknya. "Kamu mengelusnya terlalu kasar, itu salahmu sendiri."

Saat si kembar terus bertengkar, Harrison memperhatikan burung itu di bahu Leo. Itu adalah burung hitam besar, sekitar dua kali ukuran burung hantu. Itu memiliki mata perak yang bersinar aneh dan cakar yang tampak seolah-olah mereka bisa membunuh seseorang dengan satu goresan. Itu adalah makhluk luar biasa dan memiliki pandangan yang angkuh, sesuatu yang Harrison pikir tidak mungkin dimiliki seekor hewan. Harrison secara internal mendengus, beberapa orang mengatakan bahwa seekor peliharaan berbagi kepribadian tuan mereka dan dalam hal ini memang benar.

Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka masuk ke Eeylop's Owl Emporium. Toko itu berbau hampir sama buruknya dengan yang dimiliki Magical Menagerie. Ada kandang di mana-mana diisi dengan berbagai jenis burung hantu. Ada bersalju, lumbung, coklat, memekik, tawny, elang dan beberapa jenis burung hantu lainnya.

"Apakah kamu tahu jenis burung hantu apa yang kamu inginkan?" Harrison bertanya ketika dia mengambil kotak berisi burung hantu.

"Tidak," kata Draco ketika dia mulai menjelajahi berbagai burung hantu.

Setelah melihat-lihat seluruh toko, Draco akhirnya memutuskan seekor burung hantu elang yang ia beri nama Scorpio.

Setelah selesai membeli semua yang mereka butuhkan untuk mereka pergi ke Gringotts. Mereka mengamati orang banyak sampai Harrison melihat orang tua mereka duduk di meja bundar dekat anak tangga bank sihir.

"Sudah selesai?" Narcissa bertanya terdengar agak terkejut.

"Kami menemukan apa yang kami butuhkan dengan cepat," kata Harrison padanya.

"Itu burung besar," kata Bellatrix setelah melihat peliharaan baru anaknya. "Siapa namanya?"

"Cronus," kata Leo sambil mengelus bulu burungnya.

"Seekor kucing?" Bellatrix berkata ketika matanya mendarat di anak kucing hitam di lengan putrinya. "Aku pikir kamu menginginkan burung hantu?"

"Ya," kata Cass. "Tapi ketika aku melihatnya, aku tahu bahwa aku harus membelinya." Leo cemberut. "Aku menamai dia Morana."

Tom mengangkat alis. "Seorang Dewi Kematian aku rasa?"

"Ya," Cass menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu?" Leo bertanya pada adiknya tidak percaya.

Cass memutar matanya. "Aku membaca."

"Aku juga, tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu," Leo memberitahunya.

"Itu karena kau bodoh," kata Cass seolah-olah itu sudah jelas.

"Cassiopeia baik - baiklah terhadap adikmu," kata Rodolphus sambil memandang ke arlojinya.

Cass merengut sementara Leo menyeringai, Harrison dan Draco bertukar pandangan geli.

"Kita harus pulang sekarang," kata Rodolphus menoleh ke belakang pada anak-anaknya. "Aku harus berada di Kementerian segera."

"Seperti yang kulakukan," kata Lucius sambil berdiri dengan anggun dari kursinya.

Selamat tinggal ditukar dan rencana dibuat antara anak-anak, segera hanya dua yang tersisa dari kelompok itu Harrison dan Tom.

Tom memandang putranya. "Apakah kamu butuh sesuatu sebelum kita pulang?"

"Tidak, aku punya semua yang kubutuhkan," Harrison meyakinkannya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi," kata Tom mengulurkan lengannya.

Harrison meraih lengan ayahnya dan mereka menghilang tanpa suara.

Terima kasih kepada yang membaca, maaf kalo bila ada kata yang ga nyambung atau typo yang bertebaran, aku masih belajar juga :v sampai jupa di pertemuan berikutnya

oh iya ini juga ada di joylada~


	3. Hogwarts Express

TERJEMAHAN DARI : The son of Lord Voldemort (Shopaholic1369)

key for the story :

 **Palsetongue**

 _surat/tulisan/pikiran_

Empat minggu berikutnya berjalan dengan cepat untuk Harrison. Dia menghabiskan waktunya dengan dilatih oleh ayahnya dan Bibi Bellatrix, mereka menggandakan sesi pelatihannya karena dia akan pergi selama sembilan bulan ke depan. Dia bangun sebelum matahari terbit dan pergi tidur jauh setelah bulan keluar. Draco dan si kembar Lestrange terkadang akan bergabung dengannya untuk mengikuti pelajaran, dan ketika mereka melakukannya, dia akan bekerja lebih keras. Harrison dan teman-temannya perfeksionis, terutama dia, Draco, dan si kembar. Ketika seseorang memiliki mantra di bawah yang lain bekerja tanpa henti sampai mereka juga bisa melakukan mantera dengan sedikit usaha.

Harrison menikmati pelajarannya bersama ayah dan bibinya, mereka menantangnya dan dia selalu belajar sesuatu yang baru. Ayahnya juga mengajarinya untuk menggunakan mantra dan mantra sederhana untuk melakukan hal-hal yang tidak diharapkan. Contoh yang bagus adalah ketika dia memberi tahu Harrison bahwa pesona levitasi sederhana dapat digunakan untuk mengangkat pecahan kaca melalui dada seseorang. Tom memberitahunya untuk tidak terlalu khawatir tentang apa yang dikatakan buku itu, jika kau menginginkan sesuatu, kau bisa melakukan sihir untuk melakukannya. Itulah salah satu alasan mengapa Harrison sangat bagus dalam Transfigurasi, dia akan membayangkan apa yang diinginkannya dan dia akan mengubah objek ke dalamnya.

Dia menghabiskan semua waktu luangnya yang dia tidak gunakan untuk belajar dengan teman-temannya. Harrison dan sahabat-sahabatnya akan bermain lima lawan lima dalam quidditch, berenang di danau di Riddle Manor, berduel di bawah pengawasan salah satu pelahap maut dan kuis satu sama lain untuk materi tahun pertama. Harrison adalah satu-satunya yang telah melakukan pelatihan ekstensif, teman-teman baiknya semua memiliki beberapa pelatihan, tetapi tidak ada yang belajar seperempat dari apa yang Harrison miliki. Jadi biasanya Harrison menembaki pertanyaan demi pertanyaan pada teman-temannya saat mereka mengambang di danau.

Malam sebelum bulan September, Harrison pertama kali berbaring di tempat tidurnya membaca buku besar kulit tebal. Dark Arts Revealed dicetak dengan tinta perak di tulang belakang dan halaman-halamannya tampak usang, seperti yang telah dibaca ratusan kali. Harrison telah menemukan buku itu di perpustakaan besar di Riddle Manor, ayahnya memberitahunya bahwa itu dulu milik Salazar Slytherin. Ayahnya telah mengambilnya dari Kamar Rahasia pada tahun keenamnya di Hogwarts.

Harrison menutup buku ketika sebuah suara kecil terdengar di kamarnya, dia mendongak untuk melihat peri rumah kecil dengan telinga muram berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Barang tuan sudah dikemas," peri kecil itu mencicit.

"Di mana Mipsy?" Harrison bertanya pada peri itu.

"Mipsy meletakkannya di ruang duduk di lantai pertama sayap timur," jawab Mipsy ketika dia sedikit bergeser.

Harrison mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan dengan acuh tak acuh. "Pekerjaan bagus, Mipsy, kamu boleh pergi."

Peri itu membungkuk rendah dan pergi dengan pop.

Harrison mendorong dirinya dari tempat tidurnya dan melihat sekeliling kamarnya. Ruangan itu terlalu besar dan persegi panjang dan lantainya terbuat dari marmer putih dengan lingkaran hitam onyx dan perak. Sebuah lampu gantung perak berhias menggantung di langit-langit yang menerangi ruangan dan perapian marmer putih membuat ruangan menjadi hangat. Sebuah tempat tidur empat poster menempel di salah satu dinding, selimut sutra hijau dan perak tertata rapi dan beberapa bantal didorong ke sandaran kepala. Di kedua sisi tempat tidur ada dudukan malam, mereka berdua hitam seperti tempat tidurnya. Di depan perapian ada karpet beruang kutub putih, sofa setengah lingkaran, dan dua kursi mengelilingi setengah karpet. Di mantel perapian ada beberapa foto teman-teman dan keluarganya.

Ada meja hitam besar dengan kursi hijau yang tinggi di belakangnya. Ada tumpukan perkamen dan beberapa pena bulu berjejer, beberapa sumur tinta berada di dekat mereka. Sebuah buku merah besar berada di tengah terbuka ke suatu tempat di tengah. Sepotong perkamen yang ditutupi tulisan yang elegan ada di sebelahnya, Harrison telah mencatat dari buku sebelumnya.

Salah satu dindingnya memiliki beberapa rak buku dari lantai ke langit-langit yang penuh dengan buku. Ada buku-buku tentang Transfigurasi, beberapa tentang Ilmu Hitam dan bahkan beberapa tentang politik penyihir. Ada selusin rak di salah satu dinding di mana penyihir potongan-potongan catur, seperangkat gobstones, instrumen perak yang unik, bola bulan, dan hal-hal lain bertengger. Sebuah meja rias dari tangan menempel di salah satu dinding dan di kedua sisi ada pintu.

Salah satu pintu mengarah ke kamar mandi dengan bak mandi ukuran kolam renang kecil, ada juga shower kaca besar. Kamar mandi memiliki lusinan keran yang masing-masing melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda, beberapa menimbulkan gelembung ungu besar untuk mengisi bak mandi, beberapa busa putih tebal ditebar, dan yang lain memiliki gelembung yang tidak akan meletup apa pun yang Anda lakukan. Pintu kedua mengarah ke jalan besar di lemari yang penuh dengan pakaian, ia punya cukup pakaian musim panas sendiri untuk dua puluh orang dan memiliki seluruh lemari pakaian.

Harrison berjalan ke cermin yang tergantung di dekat pintu ke lemarinya. Mata hijaunya balas menatapnya, dia senang dia memiliki penglihatan yang sempurna karena dia akan benci karena matanya tertutup. Dia tidak pernah sia-sia seperti Draco, dan dia pasti tidak seombong Leo, tapi dia tahu bahwa dia tampan. Dan dia selalu menyukai matanya, semuanya besar dan tampak seperti dua zamrud. Ayahnya menyebut mereka mata Avada Kedavra. Rahangnya yang kuat dan tulang pipinya yang tinggi membuatnya terlihat sedikit lebih tua dari sebelas tahun dan bibirnya penuh berwarna merah jambu. Rambut hitam pendeknya yang biasanya sangat bergaya sedikit berantakan karena berbaring, terlihat seperti itu setelah dia terbang.

Dia berputar ketika mendengar pintu terbuka, Tom berdiri di ambang pintu dengan paket perak yang diambilnya dari Gringotts sebulan yang lalu.

"Dad," kata Harrison ketika dia duduk di kursi hijau di dekatnya.

"Harrison," kata Tom ketika dia masuk ke kamar, menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Tom melangkah mendekat dan duduk di kursi kulit mewah di seberang putranya. Dia meletakkan paket di sebelahnya dan menatap putranya. Harrison mengamati paket itu, dia bertanya-tanya apa yang ada di dalamnya sejak hari itu di Diagon Alley. Dia tidak bertanya sejak pertama kali tentang apa yang ada di dalamnya, dia tahu bahwa ayahnya akan memberitahunya atau tidak. Dia menatap ayahnya setelah satu menit.

"Apakah kamu akhirnya akan memberitahuku apa yang ada di paket itu?" Harrison bertanya, dia berusaha menahan keingintahuan dari suaranya.

Tom menyeringai, menunjukkan pada Harrison bahwa dia gagal menyembunyikan emosi sejatinya. Harrison secara internal cemberut, dia tidak pernah bisa menyembunyikan emosinya dari ayahnya. Tom selalu tahu kapan dia marah, kesal, senang, sedih, dan bahkan berbohong. Dan yang terakhir tidak pernah baik untuk dilakukan pada Dark Lord. Dia tidak akan pernah menyakiti fisik Harrison, sebaliknya dia akan membuatnya membaca buku-buku lanjutan dalam bahasa asing dan menulis esai. Dia tidak keberatan mempelajari informasi baru, semua pengetahuan adalah kekuatan, dia hanya tidak suka bahwa dia tidak dapat bergaul dengan teman-temannya sampai dia selesai. Dia akhirnya belajar untuk memberi tahu ayahnya kebenaran.

"Aku," kata Tom sambil melambaikan tangannya dan paket itu terbang ke pangkuan Harrison.

Paket itu terasa seperti udara di pangkuan Harrison. Dia perlahan menarik kembali kertas perak dan dia tidak bisa menghentikan ekspresi terkejut datang ke wajahnya. Terlipat di pangkuannya adalah kain mengkilap, keperakan dan dia mengenalinya sebagai jubah tembus pandang. Dia mengulurkan tangan dan rasanya seperti air ditenun menjadi materi. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa ayahnya memberinya jubah tembus pandang, dia selalu mengatakan pada Harrison bahwa penyihir yang baik tidak membutuhkan jubah tembus pandang. Seorang penyihir yang kuat bisa mengeluarkan pesona kekecewaan yang cukup kuat untuk membuat seseorang benar-benar tidak terlihat.

"Mengapa kau memberikan ini kepadaku?" Tanya Harrison sambil membuka jubah itu.

Dia memegang jubah itu dan mencapai lantai. Tampaknya cukup besar untuk dapat mencakup tiga atau empat orang. Cara dia akan bisa menggunakannya di Hogwarts datang membanjiri pikirannya. Dia akan bisa keluar setelah jam malam dan tidak ada yang tahu dia berada di luar kamar asramanya. Kemungkinannya tak terbatas.

"Mengapa kamu memberikan ini kepadaku?" Tanya Harrison sambil membuka jubah itu.

Dia memegang jubah itu dan mencapai lantai. Tampaknya cukup besar untuk dapat mencakup tiga atau empat orang. Cara dia akan bisa menggunakannya di Hogwarts datang membanjiri pikirannya. Dia akan bisa keluar setelah jam malam dan tidak ada yang tahu dia berada di luar kamar asramanya. Kemungkinannya tak terbatas.

"Apakah kau tidak menginginkannya?" Tom bertanya, sedikit geli dalam suaranya.

"Tidak, aku tahu," Harrison meyakinkannya. "Ini random bagimu untuk memberikannya kepadaku."

"Aku selalu membelikanmu barang-barang," hiburan dalam suara Tom bahkan lebih kuat sekarang.

"Aku tahu itu," kata Harrison kesal. Dia tahu bahwa ayahnya sekarang hanya mengacau dengannya. "Tapi jubah tembus pandang berbeda dari sapu dan jam tangan emas."

"Ya," kata Tom sebelum menambahkan dengan suara tanpa emosi. "Jubah itu milik James Potter."

Kepala Harrison tersentak mendengar nama James Potter dan jubah itu terlepas dari genggamannya. Dia tahu bahwa James Potter adalah ayah kandungnya, Tom telah menceritakan kebenaran tentang orangtuanya ketika dia berusia tujuh tahun. Dia tahu Tom datang ke Godric Hollow dan membunuh ibu dan ayah kandungnya sebelum membawanya. Dia tahu bahwa dia seharusnya marah, tetapi dia tidak. Darah Tom Riddle mengadopsinya, setelah ritual dia secara hukum, secara biologis ayahnya. Harrison menyayangi Tom dan tidak masalah baginya jika dia tidak ada di sana ketika dia dikandung. Setelah hari di mana dia belajar kebenaran, dia tidak pernah berbicara tentang orang tua kandungnya. Tom adalah ayahnya, dia tidak peduli dengan dua orang yang sudah lama mati.

Itu sebabnya Harrison tidak percaya telinganya ketika mendengar Tom mengatakan nama James Potter. Namanya belum disebutkan di Riddle Manor sejak hari itu, dengan pengecualian beberapa kali oleh Snape ketika dia memberi tahu Harrison dan Draco cerita tentang Hogwarts. Pamannya Regulus pernah menyebutkannya ketika dia memberi tahu mereka tentang saudaranya Sirius, yang berada di Azkaban. Rupanya saudara laki-lakinya, Sirius, berteman baik dengan pria itu. Selain beberapa kali dia tidak mendengar atau mengucapkan nama itu.

"Ini milik James Potter?" Harrison meminta jawaban saat dia tersadar dari kebingungannya dan mengambil jubah itu. Tom mengangguk kaku. "Mengapa kau memberikannya kepadaku? Dan bagaimana tepatnya kau bisa mendapatkannya?"

"Aku memberikannya kepadamu karena aku percaya itu bisa berguna bagimu saat di Hogwarts, itu bukan jubah tembus pandang biasa," Tom memberitahunya. "Apakah kamu ingat ketika aku memberitahumu tentang Deathly Hallows?"

"Ya," kata Harrison.

Ketika Harrison lebih muda dia suka mendengar cerita tentang tiga saudara dari kisah-kisah 'Beetle the Bard'. Ketika ia semakin besar, ayahnya memberi tahu dia bahwa kisah itu diperani oleh tiga saudara laki-laki sejati, Antiokhia, Cadmus, dan Ignotus Peverell. Harrison tahu bahwa ayahnya berhubungan langsung dengan mereka karena salah satu cucu perempuan Cadmus menikah dengan garis Slytherin, yang berarti bahwa dia juga berhubungan dengan mereka. Antiokhia telah membuat tongkat yang lebih kuat dari yang lain, beberapa menyebutnya tongkat nasib, tongkat kematian atau tongkat Elder. Cadmus menciptakan batu yang dapat menghidupkan kembali orang mati, meskipun mereka tidak akan bertahan lama dan mereka tidak akan pernah benar-benar bahagia. Saudara laki-laki termuda adalah Ignotus dan dia menciptakan jubah tembus pandang yang tidak akan pernah membusuk.

Mata Harrison membungkuk untuk melihat jubah itu. Dia mulai bertanya-tanya bagaimana jubah James Potter masih berfungsi. Kebanyakan jubah tembus cahaya tidak lebih dari lima atau enam tahun, jika ini milik James Potter, itu jauh lebih tua. Dan jika Harrison benar dalam berpikir bahwa jubah ini milik Ignotus Peverell daripada jauh lebih tua dari lima tahun, lebih tua dari lima ratus tahun. Harrison tahu ayahnya memiliki batu itu, itu adalah salah satu horcrux nya. Dia juga tahu dari ayahnya bahwa Dumbledore adalah pemilik tongkat Elder. Jika ini adalah jubah yang dimaksudkan bahwa semua tiga hallows masih dalam keadaan baik, dia terkesan dengan daya tahan sihir leluhurnya tetapi ia dengan cepat mendorong pemikiran itu ke samping. Dia melihat kembali ke arah ayahnya yang memperhatikannya dengan seksama untuk mengukur reaksinya.

"Ini adalah jubah tembus pandang milik Ignotus Peverell?" Harrison bertanya, tetapi dikatakan dengan nada yang menunjukkan bahwa dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Ya," kata Tom padanya. "Ketika Dumbledore menemukan tubuh James dan Lily Potter bersama dengan mayat palsu yang seharusnya kau, dia memanggil Severus kepadanya. Severus memeriksa rumah ketika Dumbledore pergi mencari Sirius Black dan dia menemukan beberapa hal yang menarik. Dia menemukan jubah ini di kamar tidur utama dan dia membawanya ke hadapanku bersama dengan beberapa dokumen Orde Phoenix. "

"Dan aku bisa memilikinya?" Harrison bertanya ketika dia berdiri dan melemparkan jubah di bahunya.

Harrison menunduk dan melihat bahwa tubuhnya telah hilang. Itu adalah perasaan aneh yang menunduk dan tidak melihat apa-apa, dia berjalan menuju cermin dan melihat kepalanya mengambang di udara. Itu adalah hal yang paling aneh yang pernah dilihatnya, dan tinggal di kediaman Dark Lord, seseorang melihat banyak hal aneh.

"Ya," kata Tom padanya. "Memang benar milikmu."

"Terima kasih," kata Harrison sambil menarik jubah itu. "Aku yakin akan menyenangkan sekali aku di Hogwarts."

"Aku senang kau menyukainya, gunakan dengan baik," kata Tom sebelum berubah serius. "Aku punya sesuatu yang lain untuk diberikan padamu." Dia menarik kotak kecil dari sakunya.

"Apa itu?" Harrison bertanya ketika dia duduk, dia meletakkan jubah di atas lengan sofa.

"Buka," kata Tom sambil mengangkat kotak beludru hitam kecil itu ke putranya.

Harrison mengambil kotak itu dari udara dan melihatnya, itu tampak seperti kotak perhiasan. Dia mengangkat tutupnya dan tersenyum ketika melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya. Seekor ular perak panjang empat inci digantung dari rantai perak, ada dua mata seukuran kuku kelingkingnya yang terbuat dari batu zamrud yang berkilauan. Dia menariknya keluar dari kotak dan tubuh ular berkilauan dalam cahaya. Ketika dia memindahkannya, ular itu tampak seperti hidup. Rasanya seperti dia mengambil bulu, dia menduga ada pesona cahaya bulu di atasnya. Dia meletakkannya di atas kepalanya dan kalung itu menggantung rendah. Itu tampak dibuat dengan baik dan sangat mahal.

"luar biasa, Ayah," kata Harrison jujur. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama," kata Tom sebelum melanjutkan bisnis seperti nada. "Sekarang, kalung itu tidak hanya untuk pertunjukan. Ini juga merupakan portkey darurat, itu akan pergi melalui bangsal apa pun bahkan yang ada di Hogwarts. Jika kau dalam kesulitan yang perlu kau lakukan adalah mengatakan 'rumah' dalam parseltongue dan kau akan muncul di kantorku dan aku sudah memperingati. Tidak seorang pun, tetapi kau atau aku sendiri akan dapat menghapusnya jika kau memakainya. Aku tidak merasa baik-baik saja dengan kau pergi ke Hogwarts dengan orang tua bodoh sebagai Kepala Sekolah tanpa kau memiliki cara untuk keluar dari masalah, Berjanjilah padaku, Harrison, jika kau berada dalam bahaya, kau akan menggunakan portkey itu. Aku tahu kau berpikir bahwa kau dapat menangani semuanya, tetapi kau masih anak-anak. Dumbledore mungkin adalah pemimpin cahaya, tetapi dia bisa menjadi rumit dan aku akan sangat bodoh untuk menyangkal bahwa dia kuat."

Harrison tidak bisa menyangkal kebenaran dalam kata-kata ayahnya. Dia selalu ragu untuk meminta bantuan, dia selalu ingin membuktikan bahwa dia bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri.

"Aku berjanji," Harrison meyakinkan ayahnya.

"Bagus," kata Tom sambil melihat ke dalam api yang berderak. "Apakah kau mengemas cermin dua arahmu?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Harrison.

Harrison memiliki cermin dua arah, tingginya enam inci dan panjang. Ayahnya dan teman-temannya semua memiliki cermin juga, yang perlu dia lakukan hanyalah menyebutkan nama mereka dan cermin mereka akan memanas. Mereka mampu berbicara kapan pun mereka mau, mereka dapat digunakan ketika ayahnya berada di luar negeri dengan 'bisnis'. Harrison dan teman-temannya akan menggunakannya larut malam ketika mereka ingin berbicara. Harrison biasanya menyimpannya di sakunya sehingga dia akan selalu tahu jika seseorang memanggil.

"Sudah larut," kata Tom ketika dia memeriksa arlojinya. "Aku punya beberapa hal untuk dibicarakan denganmu sebelum tidur." Harrison menatap ayahnya. "Ketika kau berada di Hogwarts kau akan melakukan diri sendiri seperti pewaris yang layak untuk keluarga bangsawan. Kau tidak akan bertindak seperti orang berdarah lumpur atau anak kecil yang menjengkelkan. Kau dapat bersantai di sekitar teman-temanmu, tetapi berperilaku seperti Slytherin di sekitar orang lain. Jika kau perlu berbicara denganku menggunakan cermin, namun aku tidak akan dapat menjawab jika aku sedang rapat. Jika darurat pergilah ke Severus, dan jika kau perlu bantuannya pergi ke kantornya. "

"Aku akan melakukannya," kata Harrison ketika dia mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian.

"Bagus," jawab Tom sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku ingin kau melakukan yang terbaik di semua mata pelajaran, aku berharap kau menjadi nomor satu di tahunmu. Kau memiliki lebih banyak pelatihan daripada siapa pun seusiamu, aku ingin kau menunjukkan kepada semua orang bahwa kau adalah yang terbaik. Sementara kau di Hogwarts aku ingin kau berteman dengan sebanyak mungkin orang. Aku tahu aku sudah mengatakan itu kepadamu, tetapi aku mengatakannya lagi. Kita akan membutuhkan banyak orang di pihak kita selama perang ini. Jika kau bisa untuk berpura-pura menyukai mudblood daripada melakukannya. Namun, jika mereka tidak layak perhatianmu, jangan berikan kepada mereka. Jika mereka tidak kuat atau sangat terang jangan buang waktumu pada mereka. Setelah semua mudblood tidak memiliki koneksi politik jadi, jika mereka tidak kuat mental atau magis, mereka tidak ada gunanya bagiku. "

Tom berhenti untuk memastikan Harrison masih mendengarkan, lalu dia melanjutkan. "Aku tidak akan ada di sana untuk melindungimu jadi aku ingin kau berjaga. Jika kamu berpikir kamu dalam bahaya, aku ingin kau menggunakan portkey itu dan langsung pulang." Dia menekankan pada empat kata terakhir. "Jika Anda butuh sesuatu, kirimkan surat kepadaku dan aku akan mengirimkannya secepat yang aku bisa." Harrison mengangguk. "Aku juga ingin kau melanjutkan latihanmu selagi kau ada di sana. Aku ingin kau membaca buku-buku yang ada di rumah peri rumah yang disimpan di kopermu dan yang aku akan kirimkan kepadamu secara berkala. Lain kali aku melihatmu aku ingin kau membaca semuanya. Apakah kau ingat ruangan yang aku ceritakan? "

"Ruang Kebutuhan?" Tanya Harrison.

Ayah Harrison memberitahunya tentang sebuah kamar di lantai tujuh di Hogwarts yang bisa menjadi apa pun yang Anda inginkan. Dia telah menantikan untuk mencobanya sejak dia diberitahu tentang hal itu. Dia ingin menguji batas ruangan, dan dia pikir itu akan menjadi tempat yang tidak diketahui oleh siswa lain. Dia telah memberi tahu teman-temannya tentang ruangan setelah dia belajar tentang itu dan mereka semua bersemangat untuk mencobanya.

"Ya," Harrison memberitahunya. "Aku sedang berpikir untuk menggunakannya untuk berlatih sihir."

"Bagus," Tom menyetujui dengan sedikit senyum. "Hal terakhir yang harus kukatakan padamu adalah ini, jangan melakukan hal bodoh. Jika kau tergelincir Dumbledore akan tahu bahwa kau adalah putraku dan jika dia menggali terlalu dalam, dia mungkin akan tahu bahwa kau adalah Harry Potter. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia mengambilmu dariku. Jadi, jagalah perilaku terbaikmu di sekitar para profesor, dan ingat bahwa aku memiliki mata dan telinga di mana-mana. Jika kamu melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh, aku akan mendengarnya dan aku tidak akan senang. "

"Kau sedikit cerewet, kau tahu itu, kan ayah?" Kata Harrison sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Maaf, Harrison, tapi itu demi kebaikanmu sendiri, jadi pemikiran di baliknya lebih dari mengimbangi cerewetku," Tom mencibir dengan seringai.

Harrison memutar bola matanya tetapi bibirnya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Dia menikmati saat-saat di mana ayahnya santai dan membiarkan dirinya bercanda. "Jangan khawatir, aku akan menjadi ayah yang baik. Severus akan ada di sana dan begitu juga dengan semua temanku. Aku sudah tahu sebagian besar anak-anak Slytherin dan mereka tahu aku anakmu, jadi aku akan memiliki seluruh rumah di belakangku. Aku juga tahu banyak Ravenclaw, dan kau tahu betapa bertanggung jawabnya mereka. "

"Aku tahu," Tom mengakui sambil mengusap wajah tampannya. "Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu." Harrison tahu bahwa pengakuan itu menyakitinya, dia jarang membiarkan kecemasannya muncul dan ketika dia melakukannya, itu hanya seputar Harrison. Dark Lord tidak seharusnya dipenuhi dengan emosi.

"Aku tahu," kata Harrison ketika dia memberi senyum kecil pada ayahnya. "Aku akan berhati-hati, aku janji."

xxxx

Keesokan harinya Tom menemukan dirinya dan Harrison pergi ke King Cross Station pada jam 10 pagi. Mereka muncul di salah satu titik di Platform 9 3/4. Ada beberapa poin yang bisa ditemukan oleh orang-orang yang tidak mau berurusan dengan cara muggle. Harrison mengenakan seragam Hogwarts barunya dengan pengecualian topinya, dia bersyukur mereka hanya dikenakan pada hari pertama sekolah dan ketika Hogwarts punya tamu. Dia tidak suka tampilan itu sama sekali sehingga dia menyimpannya di sakunya, dia akan memakainya sebelum pemilihan. Kalung ular yang diberikan ayahnya tergantung dari lehernya dan dia mengenakan arloji perak yang dihiasi dengan zamrud kecil, hadiah dari Paman Lucius.

Sebuah mesin uap merah sedang menunggu di sebelah platform yang dipenuhi orang. Sebuah tanda di atas bertuliskan Hogwarts Express, jam sebelas. Harrison melihat ke belakangnya dan melihat gerbang besi tempa tempat penghalang itu berada, dengan kata-kata Platform 9 3/4 di atasnya. Asap dari mesin melayang di atas kepala orang-orang yang berceloteh, sementara kucing dari setiap warna luka di sana-sini di antara kaki-kaki pemiliknya. Burung hantu saling berpandangan dengan cara yang tidak puas di atas celoteh dan mengikis batang-batang besar.

"Ada Draco," kata Harrison, melihat ke arah sebaliknya dari ayahnya.

Draco berdiri dengan orang tuanya, mereka berbicara dengan suara lirih. Si kembar Lestrange, Bella dan Rodolphus berdiri di samping mereka. Anak kucing kecil yang dibeli Cass di Diagon Alley berada di pelukannya, dia sedikit lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Burung besar Leo bergoyang di pundaknya saat melotot pada semua orang. Harrison bisa melihat sekelompok anak kecil melihatnya seolah-olah itu akan meledak. Tiga tahun pertama semua mengenakan jubah Hogwarts mereka juga.

Harrison mendorong kerumunan orang tua dan murid dengan Tom tepat di belakangnya. Dia menangkap cuplikan percakapan saat mereka berjalan.

"Dia mungkin di Slytherin, tapi dia masih panas," seorang gadis dengan rambut keriting berkata kepada seorang gadis pirang dengan hidung besar.

"Aku akan menulis surat kabar setiap minggu," Seorang bocah lelaki tegap berkata pada anak kecil yang terisak-isak.

"Aku kehilangan esai Ramuanku," Seorang bocah kurus kering dengan rambut pirang mengeluh. "Snape pasti akan memberiku detensi."

"Aku ingin tahu siapa profesor Pertahanan kita yang baru," seorang gadis dengan rambut kuncir yang tampak seperti ibunya.

Dia menghubungi teman-temannya dan mereka semua berbasa-basi. Kedua bibinya memberinya pelukan lebih lama dari biasanya dan dia menjabat kedua tangan pamannya.

"Aku tidak percaya nagaku akhirnya pergi ke Hogwarts," kata Narcissa sambil memeluk putranya.

"Mum," rengek Draco terdengar agak jengkel.

Harrison harus menahan diri agar tidak menertawakan julukan itu. Bibinya Narcissa memanggil Draco sebagai naganya sejak mereka berdua memakai popok. Mengingat beberapa julukannya, dia tidak memiliki ruang untuk berbicara, tetapi dia masih menganggapnya lucu. Hanya fakta bahwa dia tahu itu akan membuat bibinya menghentikannya dari setidaknya tertawa-tawa.

"Pastikan kalian berempat membuat rumah Salazar Slytherin bangga," Lucius memberi tahu mereka dengan serius.

"Kami akan melakukannya Paman Lucius." Harrison, Cass, dan Leo berkata serentak.

"Tentu saja ayah," jawab Draco dengan anggukan.

"Bagus, pastikan kau melakukannya," kata Lucius sebelum matanya mendarat di sebuah keluarga besar dengan rambut merah menyala. "Weasley." Dia meludahkan kata seperti itu adalah kata terburuk yang ada.

Harrison berbalik dan melihat seorang wanita pendek gemuk dengan rambut pendek keriting. Dia dikelilingi oleh lima anak, empat anak laki-laki, dan seorang gadis kecil. Bocah tertua berdiri dengan dada terengah-engah, Harrison bisa melihat lencana prefek di jubahnya. Ada dua anak laki-laki yang tampak identik, mereka pasti si kembar yang pernah didengar Harrison. Menurut salah satu teman lamanya, si kembar Weasley terkenal di Hogwarts karena semua lelucon yang mereka lakukan. Seorang lelaki jangkung kurus yang kelihatannya seumuran Harrison sedang berusaha agar ibunya berhenti menggosok hidungnya, sesuatu yang Draco anggap lucu jika dengkurannya yang tertutup oleh batuk adalah indikasi apa pun. Gadis itu memegang tangan ibunya dan dia tampak siap menangis.

"Jadi itu Weasley?" Harrison bertanya, Lucius berbicara tentang Arthur Weasley sedikit. Tidak ada yang bagus.

"Ya," Lucius menyeringai, matanya menahan sinar jijik.

Narcissa tampak seolah-olah dia baru saja mencium bau sesuatu yang menjijikkan dan tangan Bella menggigil ke arah tongkatnya. Wajah Tom tanpa ekspresi dan Rodolphus memandang keluarga kepala merah seolah mereka tidak lebih dari siput. Harrison mendengar Leo membisikkan sesuatu kepada Cass tentang jubah tangan kedua dan dia harus menahan tawa. Draco mencibir cocok dengan ayahnya, dia membenci Weasley meskipun dia belum pernah bertemu mereka.

Tom memecah keheningan kelompok itu. "Kalian harus naik ke kereta supaya bisa menemukan kompartemen yang bagus." Dia menoleh ke Harrison. "Aku akan menemuimu untuk liburan Natal, jangan lupakan semua yang kukatakan kepadamu."

"Aku tidak mau," Harrison meyakinkannya.

"Bersenang-senang dengan ular kecilku," kata Bellatrix sambil memberi Harrison pelukan perpisahan.

Harrison menangkap mata Draco dan si pirang menyeringai sementara matanya menari geli. Harrison melotot padanya saat dia memeluk bibinya.

Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada semua orang, empat tahun pertama naik Hogwarts Express. Dengan gelombang terakhir ke orang tua mereka, mereka mulai mencari kompartemen kosong. Yang ketiga yang mereka periksa kosong, Harrison menarik pintu terbuka dan berjalan masuk. Dia menyimpan kopernya di kompartemen atas, kandang burung hantu itu menyusut di belalainya. Dia telah memberi tahu Ares pagi itu untuk menemuinya di Hogwarts. Nani seperti biasa meringkuk di bawah lengan bajunya, dia telah mendapat izin dari Snape untuk bisa membawa peliharaannya.

Setelah menyimpan bagasi, Leo membuka jendela. "Temui aku di Hogwarts." Cronus membuat suara, itu adalah campuran suara dan suara aneh yang tidak bisa Harrison dengar. Burung besar itu membentangkan sayap hitamnya yang besar dan terbang ke luar jendela.

Harrison memperhatikan ketika mata beberapa orang melebar ketika melihat burung besar itu, dan beberapa anak muda tampak waspada. Dia memutar matanya, beberapa orang bisa sangat berlebihan, itu hanya burung.

"Apakah kau tahu kapan yang lain akan sampai di sini?" Cass bertanya sambil mengusap-usap bulu Morana.

"Aku tidak yakin," jawab Harrison sambil terus menatap ke luar jendela.

Harrison menyaksikan teman-temannya saling menyapa setelah musim panas terpisah dan menyaksikan orang tua memeluk anak-anak mereka. Leo terus berkomentar, dia membuat komentar sinis tentang beberapa orang yang dia kenal dan tidak sukai. Dia menunjukkan orang-orang yang mereka kenal dan mengomentari tentang kurangnya uang yang dimiliki keluarga Weasley ketika sang ibu berjalan dengan memegang tangan gadis kecil itu.

Harrison akhirnya menarik pandangannya dari jendela ketika dia mendengar pintu kompartemen terbuka. Berdiri di ambang pintu adalah salah satu teman terbaik Harrison, Blaise Zabini. Dia adalah seorang lelaki jangkung dengan kulit yang biasanya putih, tetapi hari ini tampak cokelat seperti dia baru-baru ini keluar di bawah sinar matahari. Dia memiliki rambut hitam seperti Harrison, meskipun tampak berantakan seperti dia baru saja bangun dari tempat tidur. Dia memiliki mata biru muda yang dipicu dengan kenakalan. Dia memiliki suasana ketidakpedulian yang dingin di sekitarnya, seperti tidak ada apa pun di dunia yang bisa mengganggunya.

"Hei," kata Blaise sambil dengan ceroboh mendorong pintu komplementer.

"Hai Blaise," Harrison menyapa temannya. "Kau di sini lebih lambat dari yang kukira."

Blaise menjatuhkan diri ke kursi di sebelah Harrison. "Kakakku membawakanku karena ibuku ada di Eropa dengan suami nomor tujuh." Dia memutar matanya. "Dan karena dia tidak ada di rumah, tidak ada orang yang membuat Anastasia cepat-cepat, dan kau semua tahu berapa lama dia harus bersiap-siap."

Sebelum ada yang bisa menjawab pintu dibuka lagi untuk mengungkapkan lima orang, teman-teman terbaik Harrison lainnya. Yang pertama adalah seorang gadis cantik bernama Daphne Greengrass, ia memiliki rambut pirang lurus panjang dan mata biru yang pernah dilihat Harrison. Dia tersenyum ketika melihat Harrison memamerkan gigi putih sempurna. Gadis di sebelah kanannya adalah Tracey Davis, rambut hitamnya yang biasanya lurus dengan kepang yang turun setengah di punggungnya. Mata hijau mudanya dipenuhi dengan kehangatan dan kebaikan saat dia melihat teman-teman terbaiknya.

Pansy Parkinson berada di sebelah kiri Daphne, ia memiliki rambut cokelat yang berhenti di pundaknya. Mata cokelatnya mengambil semua orang di kompartemen dan dia tersenyum. Di sebelahnya ada Jenna Moon, seorang gadis mungil dengan wajah cantik. Dia adalah yang terpendek di grup dan memiliki rambut pirang strawberry yang bergelombang. Mata hijau mudanya dibingkai oleh bulu mata panjang.

Theodore Nott, atau Theo ketika teman-temannya memanggilnya berdiri sedikit di belakang gadis-gadis itu, dia memiliki rambut dan mata cokelat. Dia mengenakan ekspresi yang sedikit jengkel dan Harrison bisa melihat sebuah buku besar diselipkan di lengan kanannya.

"Hai!" Jenna berseru gembira saat dia berlari ke Harrison dan menelannya dalam pelukan. "Senang sekali melihatmu!"

"Kau baru saja melihatku empat hari yang lalu," kata Harrison, hiburan merasuki suaranya.

"Aku tahu," kata Jenna menarik kembali. "Tapi itu tidak berarti aku tidak senang melihatmu." Dia berbalik ke Leo dan menerkamnya hampir menabrak nafas darinya.

"Jangan pedulikan dia," kata Pansy kepada kelompok itu ketika dia membantu Draco menyimpan kopernya. "Dia tidak tidur nyenyak semalam."

"Apa alasannya setiap dua hari?" Harrison menggoda menyebabkan Jenna main-main memukul lengannya.

Setelah semua orang selesai dengan sapaan mereka, semua orang merasa nyaman. Harrison duduk di antara Blaise dan Daphne, Draco duduk di hadapannya dengan Leo dan Pansy di kedua sisinya. Cass duduk di sebelah kakaknya dan Jenna duduk di sebelah Pansy. Tracey duduk di sebelah Daphne dan Theo duduk di kursi kosong dekat Blaise. Theo membuka bukunya dan mulai membaca sementara orang lain masuk ke percakapan.

Harrison memandang berkeliling ke semua sahabatnya dan dia tidak bisa menghentikan perasaan gembira yang terbentuk di dalam dirinya. Mereka akhirnya pergi ke Hogwarts. Dia akan menjadi anak normal setidaknya untuk sementara. Dia senang menjadi putra Dark Lord, dia suka berlatih Dark Art dan menyaksikan Bibi Bella-nya menyiksa muggle. Namun dia ingin dapat bersantai jauh dari tekanan untuk menjadi sempurna sepanjang waktu, dia akan bisa tertawa bersama teman-temannya tanpa khawatir akan terlambat untuk pelajaran Ilmu Hitam. Dia tahu bahwa pada saat dia sudah dewasa dia akan membantu ayahnya memerintah dunia sihir, dan itu tidak meninggalkan banyak waktu untuk menjadi anak-anak.

Dia ingin bergabung dengan tim quidditch tahun depan, dia tahu bahwa tahun pertama tidak diizinkan. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah tahun-tahun pertama akan diizinkan untuk dicoba, tetapi teman-temannya yang lebih tua mengatakan mereka tidak bisa. Dia ingin membuat koneksi yang akan membantu ayahnya memenangkan perang dan dia ingin menyisipkan siswa yang membuatnya kesal dengan teman-temannya.

Harrison ditarik dari renungannya ketika mendengar tawa keras Jenna. Jenna memegangi perutnya dan menertawakan sesuatu yang dikatakan Pansy. Dia menggelengkan kepala, Jenna selalu keras dan histeris. Kau biasanya bisa tahu di mana dia karena dia memiliki kecenderungan untuk menertawakan hal-hal yang paling random. Dari semua sahabat terbaik Harrison, Jenna adalah yang paling baik.

Matanya berkeliaran ke Pansy, dia selalu seperti salah satu anak laki-laki. Dia mencintai quidditch hampir sama seperti anak laki-laki lainnya dan dia tidak takut kotor. Tidak seperti Jenna yang menolak menolak masuk ke rumah kaca di Riddle Manor. Matanya berkedip pada Daphne yang menunjukkan sesuatu kepada Tracey dalam salinan Teen Witch Weekly, dia dan Tracey selalu menjadi yang paling girly di grup. Mereka bisa berbicara berjam-jam tentang pakaian dan tidak bosan.

Harrison melihat ke arah jendela dan matanya menangkap Cass dan Leo, mereka berdebat tentang apakah kucingnya telah menyerangnya atau tidak. Dia mendorong kesenangannya, perkelahian mereka biasanya lucu kecuali mereka keluar dari tangan. Cass pernah meledakkan ruang latihan di Riddle Manor ketika dia marah pada kakaknya dan sihir tak disengaja menyebabkan ledakan. Dia mengingatkan Harrison pada bibinya Bella, dia memiliki selera humor yang gila, hampir sakit. Leo mengambil ibunya dalam beberapa aspek, tetapi yang lain lebih seperti pamannya Lucius, misalnya tidak ada yang lebih arogan daripada Leo. Dia juga memamerkan kekayaannya lebih dari dia dan Draco digabungkan.

Harrison mengalihkan pandangannya ke Theo yang masih membaca dengan tenang. Theo selalu menjadi anggota kelompok yang pendiam, mereka akan menginap dan semua orang akan bermain gobstone kecuali Theo yang akan menyelinap ke perpustakaan. Ketika dia bergabung dia tidak setengah keras seperti orang lain. Dia adalah teman baik ketika hidupnya tidak dimasukkan ke dalam buku, tetapi bahkan ketika dia menikmati perusahaan Harrison. Berada di sekitar Theo membuatmu merasa santai dan nyaman.

Harrison memandang Blaise yang mengacak-acak rambutnya ketika dia berbicara dengan Draco tentang quidditch. Blaise hampir setara dengan Leo ketika itu menjadi sia-sia. Blaise selalu terlihat sangat keren. Dia tidak pernah melakukan apa pun dengan rambut pendeknya, dia hanya akan keluar dari tempat tidur dan membiarkannya tertiup angin. Dia menghabiskan galleon seperti mereka jatuh dari langit dan sering membuat lelucon tentang ibunya yang melewati para suami, yang semuanya mati secara misterius meninggalkan ibunya bahkan lebih kaya. Seperti Cass dan Leo, dia dan adiknya bertengkar, namun mereka akan bertempur sampai mati untuk melindungi satu sama lain.

"Apakah kamu baik-baik saja mate?" Blaise bertanya melihat Harrison.

"Apa?" Harrison bertanya mengambil pikirannya.

"Kau menatapku seperti sedang kesurupan," Blaise memberitahunya soal fakta.

"Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu, tetapi itu tidak penting," kata Harrison.

Kereta mulai bergerak dan Harrison dapat melihat orang tua dan adik-adiknya melambaikan tangan. Dia melihat gadis Weasley itu setengah tertawa, setengah menangis, berlari untuk mengikuti kereta sampai mengumpulkan kecepatan terlalu banyak, lalu dia jatuh kembali dan melambai. Rumah-rumah mulai menerobos melewati jendela dan Harrison melihat kembali ke teman-temannya.

"Ledakan sekejap?" Tanya Harrison.

Dua puluh menit kemudian Harrison, Draco, Blaise, dan Leo telah menyelesaikan permainan snape yang meledak. Jubah Draco banyak digemari oleh semua orang, jadi dia harus berubah menjadi yang lain. Kereta itu akhirnya membawa mereka keluar dari London. Sekarang mereka melaju melewati ladang yang dipenuhi sapi dan domba. Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat, mengamati ladang dan jalur yang melintas. Sekitar jam setengah dua ada gedebuk besar di luar di koridor dan seorang wanita yang tersenyum, berlesung pipit meluncur ke belakang pintu mereka dan berkata, "Anything od the cart, dear?"

Semua tahun pertama menarik tas uang dan berdiri. Gerobak itu memiliki segalanya dari Bertie's Bott's Every Flavor Beans hingga tongkat licorice.

"Aku akan mengambil dua katak cokelat dan kue kuali," kata Harrison ketika dia menarik sejumlah uang yang benar.

"Di sini kau dear," kata wanita itu sambil memberinya permen dan mengambil uangnya. Harrison kembali duduk sementara teman-temannya melakukan pembelian.

Harrison membuka kartu katak cokelat dan katak itu langsung melompat, tangannya menembak dan meraihnya. Dia menggigit kepalanya sebelum melihat kartu itu.

"Dumbledore," kata Harrison dengan suara kesal.

"Apa?" Draco bertanya sambil melihat dari tumpukan manisannya.

"Aku punya kartu Dumbledore," kata Harrison sambil melemparkan kartu itu keluar dari jendela yang terbuka.

"Aku benci menangkapnya," Blaise cemberut. "Buang-buang kartu yang sangat bagus."

"Bicara soal Dumbledore," Leo memotong. "Aku tidak senang menghabiskan tujuh tahun ke depan bersama si tua bodoh. Mendengar namanya sudah cukup buruk, aku tidak ingin melihatnya setiap hari."

Cass mengerutkan bibirnya. "Sekali saja aku setuju denganmu."

"Dengan sedikit keberuntungan dia akan mati sebelum tahun ketujuh kita," kata Draco dengan pandangan ke arah Harrison. "Kalau begitu kita setidaknya punya satu tahun tanpanya."

"Mengapa ayahmu tidak bisa membunuhnya sekarang?" Blaise bertanya. "Itu akan menyelamatkan kita dari semua sakit kepala."

"Kau tahu itu tidak sesederhana itu," kata Harrison ketika mereka mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan melemparkan sihir pembungkaman di atas kompartemen mereka.

"Tapi ayahmu jauh lebih kuat daripada Dumbledore tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan orang di sisi cahaya bodoh," kata Blaise.

"Jangan pernah meremehkan musuhmu," kata Harrison serius. "Dumbledore kuat, kau bodoh untuk menolaknya. Ayahku punya rencana dan rencana itu membutuhkan beberapa hal untuk terjadi sebelum dia bisa membunuhnya, tapi jangan repot-repot bertanya apa karena aku sendiri tidak tahu."

"Ayahmu tidak memberitahumu?" Jenna bertanya dengan heran.

Harrison memberinya tatapan tak percaya. "Dumbledore adalah legilimens, aku tidak berpikir dia akan menggunakannya padaku dan begitu juga ayahku, tapi selalu ada kesempatan dia akan melakukannya. Aku tahu occlumency dan aku bisa menahan legilimens normal, tetapi tidak seseorang yang berpengalaman seperti Dumbledore. Aku akan dapat satu hari, pasti, tapi aku tidak bisa sekarang, aku bahkan tidak bisa mengusir Severus saat ini jika dia berusaha keras. "

Blaise membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, tetapi menutupnya ketika pintu kompartemen terbuka. Seorang anak laki-laki dengan wajah bulat dan rambut cokelat berdiri di samping seorang gadis dengan rambut cokelat lebat dan gigi depan yang agak besar. Anak lelaki itu tampak seolah-olah dia telah menangis.

"Adakah yang melihat katak? Neville telah kehilangan satu katak," kata gadis itu, dia memiliki jenis suara yang suka memerintah.

"Katak? Kenapa ada orang yang mau membawa katak?" Draco mengejek, menyebabkan Pansy tertawa dan Blaise mengomel. Harrison memperhatikan saat mata Neville berair dan gadis itu menjadi merah.

"Aku akan kehilangannya secepat yang aku bisa jika itu aku," kata Leo dengan sombong.

"Aku hanya bertanya. Namaku Hermione Granger," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya agar mereka berjabat tangan.

Draco dan Leo tampak jijik pada gagasan itu dan Harrison bisa bersumpah dia melihat Blaise mundur sedikit. Cass memandang Hermione seolah-olah dia adalah siput yang ingin labu. Pansy mengernyitkan hidungnya dan menatapnya seolah dia adalah bahan peledak yang berbahaya. Daphne, Tracey, dan Jenna menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong sementara Harrison tetap tanpa ekspresi.

"Granger," kata Leo saat wajahnya berubah pucat. "Itu bukan nama belakang sihir."

"Itu karena tidak," kata Hermione, Harrison mengira dia mendengar sedikit kebanggaan dalam suaranya. Harrison mengangkat dan alis, dia tidak berpikir menjadi muggleborn adalah sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan. "Aku adalah orang pertama di keluargaku yang memiliki sihir, itu benar-benar mengejutkan ketika aku menerima suratku, tapi aku senang tentu saja, maksudku, itu adalah sekolah sihir yang terbaik di sana, aku pernah mendengarnya. aku telah mempelajari semua buku kursus kita dari hati, tentu saja, aku hanya berharap itu akan cukup." Dia berkata dengan bangga tidak memperhatikan penampilan yang dia terima dari semua orang di kompartemen. Meskipun Harrison harus mengakui bahwa dia tampak pintar, kebanyakan orang tidak akan mau membaca semua buku kursus mereka selama musim panas. "Aku membaca semua tentang empat asrama juga, Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw terdengar seperti yang terbaik." Suhu di kompartemen turun sepuluh derajat. Harrison memaksakan dirinya untuk tidak memelototinya tetapi tidak ada orang lain yang menahan diri untuk tidak melakukannya.

"Gryffindor," Draco menyeringai. "itu adalah asrama bodoh."

Hermione terlihat terkejut.

"Sekarang Draco bermain bagus," Harrison memotong dengan senyum menawan. Semua orang di kompartemen menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan tak percaya yang berbeda-beda. "Aku Harrison Riddle, aku harus mengatakan senang bertemu denganmu. Maafkan temanku karena menyatakan pendapatnya dengan begitu terus terang." Hermione membuka mulutnya lalu menutupnya. "Ini teman-temanku Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Leo Lestrange, Cassiopeia Lestrange, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Pansy Parkinson, dan Jenna Moon." Dia berbalik ke Neville yang tampak seperti dia tidak tahu apakah akan lari dari kompartemen atau tidak, matanya melebar setelah mendengar nama belakang Draco. "Kau siapa?"

"N-N-Neville Longbottom," bocah itu gagap kelihatan sangat gugup.

Harrison menghentikan keterkejutannya untuk menunjukkan, bahwa bocah yang gugup itu adalah putra dari dua auror terbaik di Ministries? Dia sepertinya akan pingsan jika seseorang berteriak 'boo'. Dia memaksa dirinya untuk memberi Hermione cengiran miring yang membuatnya tersipu malu.

"Kau bilang kau mencari katak Neville?" Tanya Harrison sambil mengeluarkan tongkatnya.

"Ya," kata Hermione sambil menatap tongkatnya dengan waspada.

"Accio, katak Neville," kata Harrison sambil mengayunkan tongkatnya.

Hermione mengerutkan kening. "Apa kau yakin itu mantra sungguhan."

Harrison sekali lagi harus menahan diri agar tidak melotot. "Aku yakin."

Sedetik kemudian katak hijau besar melambung ke kompartemen dan ke tangan Harrison. Mata Hermione dan Neville melebar, tetapi tidak ada orang lain yang tampak terkejut. Dia mengulurkan katak dan Neville mengambilnya dengan berjabat tangan.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" Hermione bertanya, kagum dalam suaranya.

"Sihir," kata Harrison sambil menyeringai nakal sehingga wajahnya memerah.

Harrison melihat Daphne menatap Hermione dan terlihat kesal.

"Aku tahu itu," Hermione mengerutkan kening. "Tapi bagaimana kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan?"

"Salah satu pengajarku mengajari saya," Harrison memberitahunya.

Alis Hermione berkerut. "Pengajar?"

"Darah lumpur bodoh," Blaise bergumam pelan sehingga hanya Harrison yang mendengarnya.

"Kami semua dibimbing tumbuh dewasa sehingga kami siap menghadapi Hogwarts," Harrison menjelaskan. Dia tidak berpikir dia perlu menjelaskan konsep sederhana seperti itu kepada seorang gadis yang kurang dari lima menit yang lalu tampak pintar.

Hermione terlihat panik. "Disiapkan? Apakah kita seharusnya tahu mantra sebelum datang ke sini? Profesor McGonagall mengatakan kepadaku bahwa aku tidak akan bisa berlatih sihir sebelum datang ke Hogwarts, dan penyihir itu membesarkan para siswa tidak akan lebih maju daripada aku."

"Yah, dia berbohong," Leo menarik, sepertinya dia semakin terganggu oleh kehadirannya.

Harrison menatap Leo dengan pandangan membungkam. "Kebanyakan orang tua tidak melatih anak-anak mereka dalam sihir sebelum datang ke Hogwarts. Tapi sekolah kita. Kebanyakan siswa tidak tahu mantra apa pun sebelum datang ke sini."

Hermione terlihat sedikit tenang, tapi masih agak tidak yakin. "Baik." Dia menggigit bibirnya sejenak.

"Apakah kau membutuhkan yang lain?" Cass bertanya dengan suara tanpa emosi.

"Mengapa kau mengatakan bahwa Gryffindor adalah bodoh?" Dia mengarahkan pertanyaan itu pada Draco.

Draco menatapnya dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Karena Gryffindor gegabah dan nekat, itu penuh dengan orang bodoh yang bahkan tidak bisa merangkai kata-kata bersama untuk membentuk kalimat."

"Asrama apa yang kau inginkan saat ini?" Hermione bertanya sedikit bingung.

"Aku akan berada di Slytherin," kata Draco bangga.

"Kau tidak bisa tahu kalau kamu akan berada di Slytherin," kata Hermione lantang. "Tidak ada yang tahu sampai mereka diurutkan."

Mata kelabu Draco menyipit. "Semua keluargaku ada di Slytherin, aku adalah Slytherin."

Neville tampak lebih gugup pada pernyataan Draco.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa tahu pasti," kata Hermione keras kepala.

Harrison harus memberikan poinnya untuk tidak mundur. tetapi jelas baginya bahwa sikapnya tidak membuatnya senang terhadap teman-teman dekatnya. Kenyataan bahwa dia adalah seorang muggle tidak membantu juga, dia bisa tahu bahwa Cass sebentar lagi akan membuat setengah dari dirinya mati. Dengan seorang ibu seperti Bellatrix Lestrange, dia juga tahu cara melakukannya.

"Ya, kita bisa," Leo memotong sambil memandang.

Hermione membuka mulutnya tetapi dengan cepat menutupnya ketika akhirnya dia menyadari semua tatapan yang dia terima. "Aku harus pergi," katanya kepada mereka. "Senang bertemu denganmu." Dia berbalik dan meninggalkan kompartemen yang membawa Neville bersamanya.

Begitu pintu ditutup, semua orang menoleh untuk menatap Harrison yang balas menatap dengan tak tergoyahkan. Draco tampak seperti dia tidak tahu apakah harus marah, kesal, atau jengkel. Leo dan Cass sama-sama tampak gelisah dan Daphne sedang memelototi pintu yang tertutup. Blaise menatapnya seperti dia tidak percaya percakapan itu baru saja terjadi.

"Apa-apaan ini semua?" Blaise menuntut. "Dia adalah darah lumpur!"

"Aku tahu itu," kata Harrison dengan nada yang akan digunakan untuk berbicara dengan seorang balita. "Aku juga tahu bahwa aku tidak boleh mengasingkan dia hanya karena itu. Ayahku mengatakan kepadaku untuk membuat sebanyak mungkin teman sehingga kita dapat mengubah mereka ke sisinya. Kau tahu bahwa selama muggleborn pintar atau kuat Ayahku bersedia untuk membiarkan mereka ke dalam barisannya, meskipun enggan. Cara dia berbicara sepertinya dia setidaknya memiliki tingkat kecerdasan yang layak. Aku ingin melihat apakah dugaanku benar sebelum memanggilnya sebuah lumpur yang naik dan turun di koridor kereta api. Atau apakah kau tidak ingat orang tuamu mengatakan kepadamu untuk mencoba mengubah orang ke sisi kita? "

"Aku tahu," Blaise membentak sebelum menghela nafas. "Aku hanya tidak suka lumpur, kau tahu itu, dan tidak ada yang suka juga."

"Aku tahu," kata Harrison dalam pengertian. "Tapi kita harus melakukan apa yang harus kita lakukan. Jika dia ternyata seorang yang bodoh, aku memberimu izin untuk melakukan apa pun yang kau inginkan padanya, kau bahkan dapat memanggilnya darah lumpur setiap hari jika kau mau. Tunggu saja sampai kita melihat seperti apa dia, kita membutuhkan banyak orang di pihak kita seperti yang bisa kita dapatkan. " Dia berbalik ke Cass yang dia tahu akan menjadi yang paling bermusuhan. "Bisakah kamu bermain bagus."

Cass cemberut. "Kalau aku harus."

Setelah itu, sepuluh Slytherin masa depan pecah menjadi dua kelompok. Anak-anak mengeluarkan gobstones dan gadis-gadis mengeluarkan beberapa majalah. Mereka berbicara tentang kelas apa yang mereka harapkan dan kelas mana yang mereka takuti. Jenna mengeluh selama lima menit tentang tidak ingin pergi ke Herbologi sementara Theo melanjutkan untuk dua kali lebih lama tentang menantikan Mantra. Mereka melewati ladang yang rapi, hutan, sungai berliku-liku, dan perbukitan hijau gelap. Setelah beberapa saat itu menjadi gelap. Harrison bisa melihat gunung dan hutan di bawah langit yang sangat ungu. Kereta bahkan sepertinya melambat.

Sebuah suara bergema di kereta. "Kita akan mencapai Hogwarts dalam waktu lima menit. Tolong tinggalkan kopermu di kereta, itu akan dibawa ke sekolah secara terpisah."

Mereka semua datang mengenakan seragam mereka, yang perlu mereka lakukan adalah menyingkirkan semua yang telah mereka ambil. Harrison membuka kopernya dan menyimpan batu-batunya sementara orang lain mengemas barang-barang mereka. Draco menumpukkan semua sisa makanannya ke dalam kopernya dan Tracey dengan enggan menyingkirkan majalahnya. Harrison mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan melemparkan mantra penghangat, itu adalah mantra yang diajarkan ayahnya beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Bisakah kau melemparkan mantra penghangat untukku?" Tanya Daphne sambil menarik jubahnya lebih erat di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Ya," Harrison mengayunkan tongkatnya dan segera teman-temannya yang lain memintanya melakukan hal yang sama pada mereka.

Setelah semua orang merasa hangat mereka bergabung dengan kerumunan siswa di koridor. Harrison dan kawan-kawannya berakhir di dekat kelompok tujuh tahun dengan lencana Hufflepuff di jubah mereka. Leo mencibir pada mereka dan Harrison dengan cepat menatapnya tajam. Dia menghela nafas secara internal, beberapa temannya tidak akan berteman dengan muggleborn dan Hufflepuffs dengan mudah. Dia tidak lebih bahagia daripada mereka tentang prospek menghabiskan waktu dengan murid-murid yang dibina muggle, tetapi dia tahu dia tidak punya pilihan.

Kereta melambat dan akhirnya berhenti. Orang-orang mendorong ke arah pintu dan keluar ke platform kecil yang gelap. Harrison memutar matanya ke arah murid-murid yang menggigil, tidak ada yang mendengar tentang memanaskan mantra, bahkan jika kau tidak dapat melakukannya sendiri, mintalah kepada orang tuamu atau seorang prefek. Kemudian sebuah lampu muncul di atas kepala para siswa, Harrison melihat seorang lelaki raksasa, tingginya sekitar delapan kaki dengan janggut hitam besar, dan mata kumbang kecil berteriak, "Tahun pertama! Tahun pertama di sini!" Harrison dan teman-temannya berjalan menghina. "Ayolah ikuti aku, apa ada tahun pertama lain lagi? Pikirkan langkahmu, sekarang! Tahun-tahun pertama ikuti aku! Aku Rubeus Hagrid, Groundskeeper di Hogwarts."

"Apakah pria itu aman berada di dekat anak-anak?" Tanya Pansy dengan kasar.

"Kurasa tidak," Draco bergetar saat dia melangkahi genangan air.

Terpeleset dan jatuh, mereka mengikuti Hagrid menurun ke jalan yang curam dan sempit. Sangat gelap di kedua sisi mereka yang menurut Harrison pasti ada pohon-pohon tebal di sana. Tidak ada yang berbicara banyak. Neville, bocah yang terus kehilangan kataknya, mengendus sekali atau dua kali. Harrison menekan ucapan kasar dan ejekan yang kejam, dia tidak percaya siapa pun bisa menjadi sangat lemah. Jika dia punya katak dia pasti senang kehilangan itu.

"Kau akan mendapatkan bayanganmu dari Hogwarts dalam hitungan detik," kata raksasa itu. "Hanya di tikungan ini di sini."

Ada suara keras "Oooooooh!" Harrison memutar bola matanya, ya itu indah, tapi dia tidak mau membakarnya.

Jalan sempit itu tiba-tiba terbuka ke tepi danau hitam besar. Bertengger di puncak gunung tinggi di sisi lain, jendela-jendelanya berkilau di langit berbintang, adalah sebuah kastil yang luas dengan banyak kubah dan menara.

"Tidak lebih dari empat orang yang berada dalam perahu!" Hagrid memanggil, menunjuk ke armada perahu kecil yang duduk di air dekat pantai. Harrison, Draco, Blaise, dan Leo mengambil satu perahu sementara Daphne, Tracey, Cass, dan Pansy mengambil yang lain. Jenna dan Theo akhirnya berbagi perahu dengan beberapa dari sepuluh teman Slytherin yang akan datang, Terry Boot dan Anthony Goldstein. Terry memiliki rambut dan mata cokelat sementara Anthony memiliki rambut yang berlawanan, pirang dan biru.

"Semuanya masuk?" Teriak Hagrid yang memiliki perahu untuk dirinya sendiri. "Kemudian, MAJU!"

Dan armada perahu kecil bergerak sekaligus, meluncur melintasi danau, yang halus seperti kaca. Semua orang diam, menatap kastil besar di atas. Itu menjulang di atas mereka saat mereka berlayar semakin dekat dan lebih dekat ke tebing di mana ia berdiri.

Harrison sedang menatap setengah raksasa ketika perahu melanjutkan perjalanan ke kastil. Seseorang telah memberitahunya sesuatu tentang Rubeus Hagrid, dia hanya tidak ingat apa dan itu membuatnya frustrasi. Dia memiliki ingatan yang luar biasa dan dia jarang lupa hal-hal, dia akan berhenti memikirkannya ketika dia ingat di mana dia mendengar nama itu. Ayahnya telah berbicara tentang dia sebelumnya, Hagrid adalah orang yang dibingkai ayahnya untuk pembukaan Kamar Rahasia. Harrison menekan mendengus, orang mengira bahwa raksasa adalah pewaris Slytherin? Dia tidak tahu apakah harus tertawa atau membenturkan tinjunya ke kepalanya.

"Menunduk!" Hagrid berteriak ketika perahu pertama mencapai tebing; mereka semua menundukkan kepala mereka dan perahu-perahu kecil membawa mereka melalui gorden ivy yang menyembunyikan bukaan lebar di tebing. Mereka dibawa sepanjang terowongan gelap, yang tampaknya membawa mereka tepat di bawah kastil, sampai mereka mencapai semacam pelabuhan bawah tanah, di mana mereka memanjat keluar ke bebatuan dan kerikil.

"Oi, kamu di sana! Punya siapa katak itu?" Hagrid bertanya ketika dia memeriksa perahu ketika orang-orang keluar.

"Trevor!" Neville menangis bahagia sambil memegang tangannya. Draco memutar matanya, Harrison hampir bisa mendengar Draco memikirkan pikiran kotor terhadap bocah kodok dan harus menahan tawa melihat raut wajahnya.

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan jika kataknya mengalami kecelakaan," kata Cass dengan nada berbisik.

"Dia mungkin tidak akan pernah berhenti menangis," kata Leo dengan perhatian penuh yang menyebabkan Blaise tertawa.

Kemudian mereka memanjat sebuah lorong di batu setelah lampu Hagrid, akhirnya keluar ke rumput basah yang halus tepat di bawah bayangan kastil. Mereka berjalan menaiki tangga batu dan berkerumun di sekitar pintu depan besar dari kayu ek. "Semua orang di sini? Kau yang di sana, masih punya katak?"

Hagrid mengangkat kepalan raksasa dan mengetuk tiga kali di pintu kastil.

see you next time~

sekali lagi mohon maaf apabila ada kata yang tidak terlalu nyambung. karena ku masih dalam tahap belajar :'v


	4. The Sorting

TERJEMAHAN DARI : The son of Lord Voldemort (Shopaholic1369)

key for the story :

 **Palsetongue**

 _surat/tulisan/pikiran_

Pintu-pintu besar terbuka sekaligus. Seorang penyihir berambut hitam dan tinggi dengan jubah hijau zamrud berdiri di sana. Dia memiliki wajah yang sangat keras dan beberapa kerutan di sekitar mata cokelatnya. Harrison langsung mengenalinya dari deskripsi ayahnya. Ini pasti Minerva McGonagall, ayahnya telah memberitahunya semua tentang dirinya. Dia juga pernah mendengar cerita tentang dia dari teman-teman lamanya, mereka mengatakan bahwa dia memperlakukan semua asrama dengan sama kecuali jika itu berhubungan dengan quidditch.

"Tahun pertama, Profesor McGonagall," Hagrid mengumumkan.

"Tidak, duh," gumam Leo.

"Terima kasih, Hagrid. Aku akan membawa mereka dari sini," kata McGonagall padanya.

Dia menarik pintu lebar untuk mengungkapkan bagian dalam Hogwarts. Aula depan adalah sebuah ruangan persegi yang besar, dinding-dinding batu diterangi dengan obor menyala seperti yang ada di Gringotts, langit-langitnya terlalu tinggi untuk dilihat, dan tangga marmer megah yang menghadap mereka menuju ke lantai atas. Harrison mendengar beberapa seruan terkejut, tetapi dia tidak menganggap itu sesuatu yang istimewa. Aula pintu masuk di Riddle Manor lebih besar dan jauh lebih megah.

Mereka mengikuti Profesor McGonagall melintasi lantai batu yang berbendera. Harrison bisa mendengar suara dengung ratusan suara dari ambang pintu ke kanan — Aula sekolah itu pasti ada di sini — tetapi Profesor McGonagall menunjukkan tahun pertama ke dalam sebuah ruangan kecil yang kosong di luar aula. Mereka berdesakan, berdiri agak rapat bersama daripada yang biasanya mereka lakukan. Harrison memperhatikan bahwa sebagian besar siswa sedang mengintip dengan gugup. Harrison langsung memutar bola matanya, itu hanya topi berdarah yang harus kita coba, bukankah semua orang tahu itu? Harrison terjepit di antara Cass dan Draco, yang terakhir merengut ketika seorang anak laki-laki berambut pasir menabraknya.

"Selamat datang di Hogwarts," kata Profesor McGonagall. "Perjamuan awal jangka pendek akan dimulai segera, tetapi sebelum kau mengambil tempat duduk di Aula Besar, kau akan diseleksi ke asrama - asramamu. Seleksi adalah upacara yang sangat penting karena ketika kau berada di sini, asramamu akan menjadi sesuatu seperti keluargamu di Hogwarts. "

Harrison bertukar senyum dengan teman-temannya, mereka sudah seperti keluarganya selama yang bisa dia ingat. Dia tahu bahwa dia akan pergi ke Slytherin, tidak ada keraguan dalam pikirannya tentang hal itu. Dia senang akhirnya berada di rumah yang ayahnya, wali baptis, dan sebagian besar teman-temannya yang lebih tua berada.

"Kau akan memiliki kelas dengan asramamu, tidur di asramamu, dan menghabiskan waktu luang di ruang rekreasi asramamu. Empat asrama disebut Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, dan Slytherin. Setiap asrama memiliki sejarah bangsawan sendiri dan masing-masing telah menghasilkan penyihir - penyihir yang luar biasa. Ketika kau berada di Hogwarts, keberhasilanmu akan menghasilkan poin asramamu, sementara setiap aturan yang di langgar akan kehilangan poin asrama. Pada akhir tahun, asrama dengan poin terbanyak diberikan piala asrama, Suatu kehormatan besar, aku harap masing-masing dari kalian akan menjadi keberhasilan untuk asrama mana pun yang menjadi milik kalian. Upacara sekeksi akan berlangsung dalam beberapa menit di aula sekolah. Aku sarankan kalian semua untuk mempersiapkan diri kakian sebanyak yang kalian bisa selagi kalian menunggu. Aku akan kembali ketika siap untuk kalian, harap tunggu dengan tenang. "

"Sempurnakan diri kalian?" Cass berulang-ulang dengan pedas, hanya Harrison dan Leo mendengar ucapannya dan mereka berdua mendengus.

Tatapan McGonagall membentak mereka sebelum matanya menatap Neville yang jubahnya diikat di bawah telinganya. Harrison bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana mungkin. Matanya kemudian berkedip ke arah seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut merah yang memiliki noda di hidungnya sebelum dia meninggalkan ruangan. Harrison memperhatikan ketika bocah berkepala merah itu berbicara dengan dua anak lelaki lainnya. Salah satunya adalah seorang anak laki-laki hitam jangkung dan yang lainnya adalah orang yang menabrak Draco.

"Weasley," Draco meludah ketika dia melihat di mana Harrison sedang melihat.

"Hebat," kata Leo, sarkasme menetes dari suaranya.

Cass mengerutkan hidungnya. "Dia benar-benar harus mencuci wajahnya."

Harrison menyeringai pada kata - kata Cass sebelum berfokus pada siswa lain. Dia mengenali beberapa temannya, dia melambaikan tangan pada temannya Lisa Turpin yang tersenyum ketika melihatnya. Dia memiliki rambut hitam panjang berkilau dan hidung kancing. Dia menyaksikan beberapa siswa berusaha merapikan jubah mereka atau meratakan rambut mereka. Neville melihat sekeliling dengan gugup dan Hermione tampak bergumam pelan.

"Dia gila," Cass bergumam pada Harrison sambil melirik Hermione.

"Saudaraku bilang kita harus melawan troll!" Bocah Weasley berseru.

Harrison tidak tahu apakah akan tertawa atau memanggil bocah itu untuk menjadi bodoh. Apakah dia benar-benar cukup bodoh untuk percaya bahwa para profesor akan mengizinkan siswa mana pun, apalagi tahun pertama melawan troll? Dia bisa merasakan ketergesaan dari Cass saat Leo memberi anak itu tatapan meremehkan.

Draco mendengus menyebabkan bocah Weasley, dan kedua bocah lelaki yang dia ajak bicara berbalik arah. "Apa?" Weasley membentak.

Draco mengangkat alis ke arah suara. "Apakah kau benar-benar percaya bahwa mereka akan membiarkan sekelompok tahun pertama melawan troll?" Ucap Draco. "Dan bagaimana mereka yang berusia sebelas tahun akan mampu mengalahkannya? Kulit mereka tebal dan tahan terhadap kutukan dasar, dan mengingat kurangnya pendidikan yang paling baru di tahun pertama," tatapan Draco berkedip ke Hermione yang mengerutkan kening, "sebagian besar tahun pertama akan dibunuh sebelum makan malam disajikan. "

Telinga Weasley memerah dan dia melotot, "Diam."

Sekarang semua yang

akan menjadi tahun pertama telah menghentikan apa yang mereka lakukan untuk menonton. Wajah Harrison tanpa ekspresi apa pun saat dia mengamati wajah untuk membaca reaksi semua orang. Beberapa dari mereka, seperti Neville, tampak seperti mereka lebih suka berada di tempat lain sementara yang lain, seperti Blaise, tampak sangat geli.

"Wah, wah, ada yang gampang marah," Draco melilitkan satu-satunya cara Malfoy. "Tidak perlu bertanya siapa kau. Ayahku memberitahuku bahwa semua keluarga Weasley berambut merah, berbintik-bintik, dan lebih banyak anak-anak daripada yang mereka mampu."

Harrison mendengar Blaise tertawa kecil.

Weasley menjadi merah dan tampak seperti ingin menonjok Draco, tetapi bocah berambut pasir itu meraih lengannya. "Dan kau pasti Malfoy. Ayahku sudah menceritakan semua tentangmu ... dan ayah Pelahap Mautmu."

Ada beberapa hembusan napas dan beberapa orang memucat pada kata Pelahap Maut. Harrison merasa Draco menegang di sampingnya, tetapi si pirang tidak membiarkan wajahnya menampikan ekspresi. Dia melihat dari sudut matanya Leo bergerak sedikit seolah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menarik tongkatnya jika perlu. Di sisi lain, dia melihat Daphne meraih pergelangan tangan Cass, Lestrange yang termuda sangat melindungi teman-teman baiknya. Saudaranya, Harrison, dan sepupunya Draco khususnya. Dia tahu bahwa jika kepala merah itu mengatakan apa-apa lagi tentang ayah Draco, dia akan menghubunginya dengan mantera yang tidak diketahui oleh tahun pertama mana pun.

"Jangan berani-berani mengucapkan sepatah kata pun tentang ayahku," Draco meludah. "Ayahku adalah pria terhormat yang tidak seperti ayahmu. Katakan padaku, bagaimana dia bisa mengirimmu ke sekolah ini?"

Seluruh wajah Weasley memerah pada julukan 'musang', "Jangan bicara tentang ayahku!"

"Kau pertama yang membicarakan ini," suara dingin Leo menyela.

Weasley berpaling kepada bocah berambut gelap itu. "Dan siapa kau?"

"Leo Lestrange," dia menjawab. "Dan itu Pamanku dan kau baru saja menyebutnya Pelahap Maut."

Mata Weasley melebar ketika dia mendengar nama belakang Leo. Keluarga Lestrange tidak pernah ditangkap, tetapi kebanyakan orang percaya bahwa mereka adalah Pelahap Maut, dikabarkan mereka dekat dengan Voldemort seperti yang mungkin terjadi. Untuk sesaat sisi cahaya telah mendapatkan sesuatu yang benar, tetapi di mata hukum mereka adalah warga negara yang luar biasa. Menyumbangkan uang untuk amal dan menyelenggarakan penggalangan dana untuk St Mungo.

"Orang tuamu juga pelahap maut!" Weasley berseru, Harrison bisa mendeteksi sedikit ketakutan di suaranya.

"Aku akan membunuhnya," desis Cass. Untungnya, hanya Harrison dan Daphne yang mendengarnya karena semua orang terlalu fokus pada Draco dan Weasley.

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang harus kau katakan," kata Leo dingin. "Terutama karena itu tidak benar. Ayahku adalah anggota Wizengamot yang dihormati dan ibuku menghabiskan waktunya membantu mereka yang kurang beruntung."

Weasley membuka mulutnya untuk membalas, tetapi dengan cepat menutupnya ketika beberapa siswa berteriak. Harrison melihat ke arah yel-yel dan melihat beberapa hantu mengambang di dinding. Dia tidak repot-repot untuk menolak memutar matanya, ini adalah sekolah sihir apa yang orang-orang harapkan?

pearl-white dan sedikit transparan, mereka melayang melintasi ruangan berbicara satu sama lain dan hampir tidak melirik pada tahun pertama. Mereka sepertinya sedang berdebat. Apa yang tampak seperti seorang biarawan kecil yang gemuk berkata, "Maafkan dan lupakan yang aku katakan, kita harus memberinya kesempatan kedua -"

"Sayangku, bukankah kita sudah memberi Peeves semua peluang yang dia layak dapatkan?" Harrison langsung memutar matanya, beberapa anak yang lebih tua dari Pelahap Maut telah menceritakan kepadanya semua tentang Peeves, dan bahwa ia cenderung meninggalkan Slytherin sendirian, karena takut mengbuat marah Bloody Baron.

"Dia memberi kita semua nama yang buruk dan kau tahu, dia sebenarnya bukan hantu - aku bilang, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Hantu yang mengenakan ruff dan celana ketat tiba-tiba memperhatikan tahun pertama.

"Apa yang dia pikir kita lakukan di sini?" Kata Cass dalam napas.

"Menunggu seleksi," kata Leo sambil memeriksa arlojinya.

Weasley memandang Leo ketika dia berbicara dan ketika dia melihat arloji emasnya dengan berlian di tengah wajahnya yang merah menjadi lebih merah. Ah, cemburu, dia memutuskan untuk mengajukan reaksi itu untuk nanti.

"Murid baru!" Kata si Friar Gemuk, tersenyum ke arah mereka. "Berharap bisa bertemu denganmu di Hufflepuff! Rumah lamaku, kau tahu."

"Pindah sekarang," kata suara tajam. "Upacara seleksi akan dimulai."

Profesor McGonagall telah kembali memegang gulungan perkamen. Satu demi satu, para hantu melayang melewati dinding seberang.

"Sekarang, bentuk garis," Profesor McGonagall memerintahkan tahun-tahun pertama, "dan ikuti aku."

Harrison berdiri tegak, merapikan jubahnya dan mulai mengikuti profesor ke aula besar. Benar-benar ruangan yang indah, seperti yang digambarkan ayahnya. Itu benar-benar lebih mengesankan daripada ruang masuk atau ruang kecil yang harus mereka tunggu. Itu diterangi ribuan dan ribuan lilin yang mengambang di udara di atas empat meja panjang, di mana sisa siswa duduk. Meja-meja ini diletakkan dengan piring dan gelas emas berkilauan. Di bagian atas aula ada meja panjang lain di mana para guru sedang duduk.

Harrison dengan cepat mengamati meja guru. Dumbledore duduk di tengahnya di sebuah takhta emas besar seperti kursi. Bajingan sombong, pikir Harrison, saat matanya bergerak di atas kursi kosong di sebelah kanan Dumbledore. Snape duduk dua kursi dari Dumbledore di sebelah pria yang dikenal Harrison sebagai Quirinus Quirrell, Pelahap Maut. Dia baru bertemu pria itu sekali dan dia tampak cukup layak. Hagrid raksasa besar itu duduk di sebelah kanan di sebelah pria kecil. Profesor kecil itu memiliki rambut putih dan janggut yang serasi. Seorang penyihir gemuk berada di sampingnya dan seorang profesor muda yang cantik duduk di sebelahnya. Beberapa profesor lain melengkapi staf.

Profesor McGonagall memimpin tahun-tahun pertama ke meja staf, sehingga mereka berhenti di garis yang berhadapan dengan siswa lain, dengan para guru di belakang mereka. Ratusan wajah yang menatap mereka tampak seperti lentera pucat di cahaya lilin yang berkedip-kedip. Dotted di sana-sini di antara para siswa, hantu-hantu bersinar perak berkabut. Harrison melihat ke atas dan melihat langit-langit hitam beludru dihiasi bintang-bintang. Seolah langit-langit terbuka ke langit. Dia mendengar Hermione berbisik, "Tersihir terlihat seperti langit di luar. Aku membacanya di sejarah Hogwarts." Harrison mendengar Blaise diam-diam mendengus.

Harrison dengan cepat melihat ke bawah ketika Profesor McGonagall diam-diam menempatkan bangku berkaki empat di depan tahun pertama. Di atas bangku, dia menaruh topi penyihir yang runcing. Topi ini ditambal, compang-camping, dan sangat kotor. Dia melihat Draco mengernyitkan hidungnya dengan jijik dan nyaris berhasil menekan mendengus. Dia tahu bahwa Draco bangga dengan rambutnya dan si pirang tidak akan suka jika itu diletakkan di kepalanya.

Selama beberapa detik, ada keheningan total. Lalu topi itu berkedut. Robekan dekat pinggiran terbuka lebar seperti mulut, dan topi mulai bernyanyi:

 _"Oh, kamu mungkin tidak berpikir aku cantik,_ _Tapi jangan menilai apa yang kau lihat,_ _Aku akan makan sendiri jika kau dapat menemukannya_ _Topi yang lebih pintar dariku._ _kau bisa menjaga para pemain bowlersmu tetap hitam,_ _Atas topi ramping dan tinggi,_ _Karena aku adalah Topi Seleksi Hogwarts_ _Dan aku bisa membatasi semuanya._ _Tidak ada yang tersembunyi di kepalamu_ _Topi Seleksi tidak bisa melihat,_ _Jadi cobalah aku dan aku akan memberitahumu_ _Di mana kau seharusnya._ _kau mungkin termasuk dalam Gryffindor,_ _Di mana tinggal yang berani di hati,_ _Kesetiaan, keberanian, dan kesatriaan mereka Mengatur Gryffindors terpisah_ _Kau mungkin termasuk dalam Hufflepuff,_ _Di mana mereka adil dan setia,_ _Para pasien Hufflepuff itu benar dan tidak takut akan kerja keras;_ _Atau di Ravenclaw tua yang bijak,_ _Jika kau sudah siap,_ _Di mana orang-orang kecerdasan dan belajar,_ _Akan selalu menemukan jenis mereka;_ _Atau mungkin di Slytherin_ _kau akan menjadi teman sejati ,_ _Mereka yang licik menggunakan segala cara_ _Untuk mencapai tujuan mereka._ _Jadi, pakailah aku! Jangan takut!_ _Dan jangan masuk flap!_ _Kau berada di tangan yang aman (meskipun saya tidak memilikinya)_ _Karena aku seorang topi yang Berpikir! "_

Seluruh aula langsung bertepuk tangan saat topi selesai. Beberapa tahun pertama mengenakan tampang kagum dan kaget ketika mereka bertepuk tangan. Itu membungkuk ke masing-masing dari empat meja dan kemudian menjadi tenang lagi.

"Jadi kita harus mencoba topi itu?" Dia mendengar Weasley bertanya pada seorang lelaki kulit hitam jangkung. "Aku akan membunuh saudaraku Fred, dia sedang membicarakan troll." Harrison langsung memutar matanya bukankah Draco mengatakan kepadanya bahwa mereka tidak akan membiarkan tahun pertama untuk melawan troll? Miskin dan bodoh, Kombinasi yang sangat bagus.

Profesor McGonagall sekarang melangkah maju dan membuka gulungan perkamen yang dibawanya.

"Ketika aku memanggil nama kalian, kalian akan mengenakan topi dan duduk di bangku untuk diseleksi," katanya. "Abbott, Hannah!"

Harrison mengenali nama belakang yang berarti gadis itu setidaknya dia halfblood.

Seorang gadis berwajah merah muda dengan rambut kuncir pirang tersandung garis, mengenakan topi, yang jatuh tepat di atas matanya, dan duduk. Jeda sebentar, "HUFFLEPUFF!" Teriakan topinya.

Meja kedua di sebelah kiri bertepuk tangan saat Hannah duduk di meja Hufflepuff. Harrison melihat hantu si Penggoda Lemak melambai padanya.

"Bones, Susan!"

Harrison melihat nama itu, Bones? Amelia Bones adalah kepala Departemen Penegakan Hukum Sihir dan dia memiliki keponakan bernama Susan. Mungkin berteman dengannya akan bermanfaat. Gadis itu memiliki rambut merah panjang dan wajah bulat dan pucat.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Teriakan topi lagi, dan Susan bergegas pergi untuk duduk di sebelah Hannah sambil tersenyum.

"Boot, Terry!"

Harrison memperhatikan ketika temannya berjalan ke bangku. Dia tahu di rumah mana dia berada sebelum rumah berteriak, setiap Boot selama beberapa ratus tahun berada di rumah intelek.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Meja kedua dari kanan bertepuk tangan kali ini, beberapa anak Ravenclaw berdiri untuk berjabatan tangan dengan Terry saat dia bergabung dengan mereka. Tahun ketiga bernama Roger Davies, salah satu teman lama Harrison menepuk punggungnya.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" pergi ke Ravenclaw juga, tetapi "Brown, Lavender" menjadi Gryffindor baru pertama, dan meja di paling kiri meledak dengan sorak-sorai, Harrison bisa melihat dua kepala merah yang identik dengan catcalling, dia mengenali mereka dari platform. Mereka telah bersama Weasley, saudara-saudaranya, pikirnya.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" kemudian menjadi Slytherin. Harrison telah bertemu Millicent beberapa kali, tetapi mereka bukan teman.

"Carrow, Abigail."

"SLYTHERIN!"

Gadis pirang kecil itu terlihat lega ketika dia mengambil topi seleksi dari kepalanya dan menyerahkannya pada McGonagall.

"Corner, Michael."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Anak laki-laki berambut keriting itu berjalan ke meja bersorak-sorai.

"Cornfoot, Stephen."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Crabbe, Vincent."

"SLYTHERIN."

Bocah besar itu berjalan dengan canggung ke meja Slytherin.

"Davis, Tracey!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harrison bertepuk tangan ketika temannya berjalan menuju meja ular.

"Entwhistle, Kevin."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

Seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut cokelat gelap berjalan dengan gelisah ke bangku.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Kadang-kadang, Harrison memperhatikan, topi itu langsung berteriak ke rumah, tetapi pada yang lain, butuh sedikit waktu untuk memutuskan. "Finnigan, Seamus," bocah berambut pasir yang berbicara dengan Weasley, duduk di bangku hampir satu menit sebelum topi itu menyatakannya sebagai Gryffindor.

"Goldstein, Anthony."

Bocah berambut pirang itu berjalan ke bangku dan McGonagall meletakkan topi di kepalanya.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione hampir berlari ke bangku dan mengganjal topi itu dengan penuh semangat di kepalanya.

"Dia akan menyebalkan," Blaise berbisik.

"RAVENCLAW!" Teriakan topi, dan anak-anak Ravenclaw bersorak.

"Greengrass, Daphne!"

Setelah beberapa saat topi itu berteriak, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Goyle, Gregory."

"SLYTHERIN."

"Lestrange, Cassiopeia."

Cass berjalan ke bangku dengan kepala terangkat tinggi ketika meja Gryffindor masuk ke percakapan berbisik dan berbisik. Harrison melihat beberapa Gryffindor memberikan tatapan curiga dan merasakan gelembung kesal di dalam dirinya.

"SLYTHERIN!" Topi itu berteriak setelah hampir menyentuh kepalanya.

Meja Slytherin berseru nyaring, Cass menyeringai dan berjalan ke arah teman-teman barunya.

"Lestrange, Leo."

Leo bangkit seperti dia memiliki kastil dan duduk.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Leo memasang ekspresi puas saat dia duduk di samping kembarannya.

"Li, Sue."

"RAVENCLAW!"

Ketika Neville Longbottom, anak laki-laki yang terus kehilangan kataknya, dipanggil, dia terjatuh dalam perjalanan ke bangku yang menyebabkan Draco mendengus. Topi butuh waktu lama untuk memutuskan dengan Neville. Ketika akhirnya berteriak, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville lari masih memakainya, dan harus berlari kembali di tengah tawa yang meluap-luap untuk memberikannya kepada Morag MacDougal yang dipilah ke dalam Hufflepuff.

"Macmillan, Ernie."

Seorang anak laki-laki dengan ekspresi sombong dan rambut gelap berjalan ke bangku.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Draco melangkah ke depan ketika namanya dipanggil, topi itu meneriakkan asramanya secepat itu, "SLYTHERIN!" Draco melangkah ke meja Slytherin dan duduk di sebelah Tracey.

Tidak banyak orang yang tersisa sekarang. Jenna, Theodore, dan Pansy semuanya dikirim ke Slytherin. Kemudian sepasang gadis kembar bernama Patil, yang satu pergi ke Gryffindor dan yang lainnya, Padma pergi ke Ravenclaw, selanjutnya Sally-Anne Perks dikirim ke Hufflepuff- dan kemudian, akhirnya— "Riddle, Harrison!"

Dumbledore dan Snape langsung memandang ke arah Harrison yang dengan anggun berjalan menuju bangku. Anak-anak Slytherin, yang tahu bahwa Harrison Riddle adalah putra Dark Lord, semua memandang dengan penuh perhatian. Para Ravenclaw yang tahu siapa dia sebenarnya juga menatapnya dengan saksama. Albus Dumbledore memandang Harrison dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Namun bagi Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, dan sebagian besar keluarga Ravenclaw, ini hanyalah tahun pertama yang baru.

 _'Well, well, well, siapa di sini?'_ Topi itu bertanya.

"Cukup tempatkan aku." Kata Harrison dengan cepat. "Aku sudah tahu aku akan ada di Slytherin."

' _Ada asrama lain yang lebih baik untukmu.'_ Topi itu bertentangan. " _Aku belum melihat seseorang dengan kecerdasan sebanyak ayahmu Tom Riddle_."

 _"Kau tahu siapa ayahku_?" Tanya Harrison tajam.

Itu tidak baik, jika dia tahu bahwa ayahnya adalah Tom Riddle yang menghadiri Hogwarts dia juga akan tahu dia terlahir sebagai Potter. Pikirannya berputar satu juta mil per detik.

 _"Ya, tapi jangan khawatir, aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan rahasiamu_."

Harrison merasa lega mendengar kata-kata topi itu. Ayahnya telah memberitahunya bahwa topi itu tidak bisa mengungkapkan rahasia yang dipelajarinya, tetapi dia senang mendapat konfirmasi.

' _Bagus karena jika kamu melakukannya aku tidak akan ragu untuk membuatmu terbakar.'_

"Tidak perlu mengancamku." Topi itu memberitahunya. _'Sekarang sampai mana aku? Ya, Anda akan melakukannya dengan baik di Ravenclaw. Kamu juga sangat setia. '_

" _Jangan pernah berpikir untuk memilah-milahku menjadi Hufflepuff._ "

"Jangan khawatir aku tidak akan melakukannya." Topi itu meyakinkannya. _'Kau lebih berani daripada kebanyakan, kau tidak takut banyak hal_.'

 _'Jika kamu bahkan berpikir untuk menyeleksi dengan orang bodoh itu ...'_ Dia meninggalkan ancaman yang tak terucapkan.

Harrison bisa bersumpah dia mendengar topi itu berdecak.

 _'tidak, kamu pintar, akal, licik dan ambisius. Anda akan menghancurkan siapa pun yang menghalangi jalan Anda. Asrama yang akan kau tempato yang terbaik adalah ... '_

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harrison melepas topi dan berdiri di antara sorak-sorai dari Slytherin, dia menerima sorak-sorai paling keras.

Snape mengiriminya senyuman kecil, yang bagi orang lain tidak akan tampak sama sekali, tetapi Harrison telah menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu di sekitar lelaki itu sehingga dia bisa dengan mudah membacanya. Dia duduk di sebelah Daphne dan di seberang Draco.

"Pekerjaan yang bagus, Harrison.", Kata Marcus Flint, ketua tahun kelima, prefek, quidditch, dan putra Pelahap Maut, Andrew Flint, bangkit untuk menjabat tangannya. Dia adalah seorang laki-laki berotot dengan rambut hitam dan alis besar. Dia memiliki udara di sekelilingnya yang membuatmu ingin menghormatinya, dan tatapannya bisa sekeras milik Snape.

"Terima kasih, Marcus," kata Harrison kepadanya dengan anggukan singkat.

Hanya ada empat orang yang tersisa untuk diurutkan sekarang. Zacharias Smith menjadi Hufflepuff dan Lisa Turpin menjadi Ravenclaw. Akhirnya si bocah berkepala merah dipanggil.

"Weasley, Ronald."

Ron hijau pucat sekarang. Dia duduk dan sedetik kemudian topi itu berteriak, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Tidak mengherankan," Draco mengejek.

Akhirnya, giliran Blaise, "SLYTHERIN!" Topi itu berteriak, Blaise menyeringai dan berjalan ke meja Slytherin, dia duduk di kursi ke kiri Harrison.

Profesor McGonagall menggulung gulungannya dan mengambil Topi Seleksi.

Harrison menatap piring emasnya yang kosong. Dia baru saja menyadari betapa lapar dia, cokelat katak dan kue kuali mungkin baik, tetapi mereka tidak mengisi perutmu. Harrison berharap makanan di sini bisa dimakan.

Albus Dumbledore sudah berdiri. Dia berseri-seri pada siswa, lengannya terbuka lebar, seolah-olah tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya lebih senang daripada melihat mereka semua di sana. Butuh semua pengekangan diri untuk tidak mencibir pada pria tua itu. Jenggot putihnya yang panjang bersinar hampir sama cerahnya dengan hantu-hantu itu dan dia mengintip mereka dari kacamata setengah bulannya. Dia mengenakan jubah ungu mengerikan dengan desain perak aneh di lengan.

"Selamat datang," kata Dumbledore. "Selamat datang di tahun baru di Hogwarts! Sebelum kita memulai perjamuan kita, aku ingin mengucapkan beberapa kata. Dan di sini mereka: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Terima kasih!" Dia kembali duduk. Semua orang minus Slytherin bertepuk tangan dan bersorak. Harrison hanya menatapnya seolah-olah dia telah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Aku tidak tahu dia mengigau dan juga mental," kata Leo.

Cass mengendus. "Aku selalu tahu dia gila."

Harrison menyaksikan piring-piring di depannya menjadi penuh dengan makanan. Daging sapi panggang, ayam panggang, daging babi dan daging domba, sosis, bacon dan steak, kentang rebus, kentang panggang, kentang goreng, puding Yorkshire, kacang polong, wortel, saus, saus tomat, dan, untuk beberapa alasan aneh, permen pedas peppermint.

"Siapa dalam nama Merlin yang memakannya?" Jenna mengernyitkan hidung ke arah daging buah peppermint.

"Kepala sekolah," jawab gadis yang lebih tua.

"Violet," Harrison menyapa gadis itu.

"Harrison," mata Violet Macnair menyala. "Bagaimana perjalananmu?"

Violet Macnair adalah putri dari Walden Macnair dan memulai tahun kelimanya. Harrison bisa melihat lencana prefek perak disematkan ke jubahnya di sebelah lambang Slytherin. Dia menghabiskan masa kecilnya di Riddle Manor, bersama dengan dua adik laki-lakinya, dan menjadi seperti kakak bagi Harrison. Dia memiliki wajah cantik, mata biru yang menusuk, bibir merah besar, pipi cekung yang memberi wajahnya penampilan anggun, bulu mata keriting tebal dan rambut hitam panjang.

"Bagus," jawab Harrison sambil menumpuk kentang rebus di atas piringnya. "Itu tidak memakan waktu lama seperti yang aku duga."

"Apakah kalian bertemu seseorang yang menarik?" Gadis di sebelah Violet bertanya.

Harrison melihat gadis yang berbicara, Anastasia Zabini, kakak perempuan Blaise dan sahabat Violet. Dia tampak seperti Blaise, mereka memiliki rambut hitam dan mata biru muda yang sama. Namun, tidak seperti Blaise, rambutnya ditata sempurna dalam gelombang besar yang jatuh sedikit melewati pinggangnya. Seperti kakak laki-lakinya, dia tampak seperti sering keluar dari matahari. Dia memiliki wajah yang sangat jelas dan leher ramping dengan kuku terawat yang dicat merah.

"Beberapa lumpur bodoh mengalir masuk ke kompartemen kami," jawab Leo dengan tatapan tajam ke arah meja Ravenclaw.

"Dia membawa Neville Longbottom," tambah Harrison. "Dia telah kehilangan kataknya."

"Dia menangis," Draco mengejek. "Harrison memanggilnya untuknya."

Violet mengerutkan hidung tipisnya. "Dia membawa katak? Itu sudah ketinggalan zaman seabad yang lalu."

"Rupanya dia tidak mendapatkan memo itu," kata Cass datar.

Topik itu segera beralih ke kelas, siswa yang lebih tua memberi tahu siswa yang lebih muda tentang apa yang akan mereka pelajari terlebih dahulu.

"Tahun lalu hal pertama yang kami pelajari dalam Transfigurasi adalah bagaimana mengubah batang korek api menjadi jarum," Odette Warrington mengatakan pada tahun-tahun pertama.

Odette adalah saudara kembar Ophelia dan adik perempuan Cameron Warrington, mereka memiliki seorang adik perempuan yang akan memulai Hogwarts dalam dua tahun. Odette dan Ophelia sama-sama memiliki rambut pirang keperakan dan mata hijau hutan. Mereka berdua sangat pendek dan tampak jauh lebih muda dari dua belas tahun, bahkan mereka tampak lebih muda dari semua tahun pertama. Mereka tidak identik, tetapi mereka terlihat dekat dengan itu. Wajah Odette lebih tipis sementara Ophelia lebih bulat, Odette juga memiliki fitur yang sedikit lebih besar.

"Aku bisa mengubah batang korek api menjadi jarum sejak aku berumur delapan tahun," Cass mengeluh.

Ophelia memberinya pandangan pengertian. "Itulah satu-satunya sisi negatif untuk belajar sihir sebelum datang ke Hogwarts, pelajarannya membosankan ketika kamu sudah tahu materi."

Harrison mendengarkan saat Ophelia dan Odette terus memberi tahu mereka tentang kelas. Dia melihat ke meja staf dan melihat Dumbledore menatapnya, segera setelah kepala sekolah melihat dia menatap, dia kembali ke McGonagall. Harrison harus berkelahi, dia tahu bahwa kepala sekolah akan mengawasinya, tetapi lelaki itu tidak perlu terlalu jelas.

Ketika semua orang makan sebanyak yang mereka bisa, sisa-sisa makanan memudar dari piring, membuat mereka berkilau bersih seperti sebelumnya. Sesaat kemudian, makanan penutup muncul, Bongkahan es krim dalam setiap rasa yang bisa Anda pikirkan, pai apel, kue tart, cokelat éclairs, dan selai donat, sepele, stroberi, Jell-O, puding nasi. Harrison harus mengakui makanannya cukup enak, tidak sebagus makanan di Riddle Manor, tetapi itu sudah cukup.

"Harrison," panggil Marcus dan Harrison memandangnya. "Apakah kau akan mencoba untuk tim quidditch?"

Marcus tahu dia bisa bermain karena setiap kali anak-anak yang lebih tua memainkan quidditch, Harrison akan bergabung dengan mereka. Pertama kali dia meminta untuk bermain dengan mereka, mereka mengatakan ya hanya untuk menghiburnya, namun mereka semua akhirnya terkejut ketika dia memukul anak yang lebih tua menjadi informan setelah melakukan pengalaman yang spektakuler. Setelah itu mereka akan selalu mengajaknya bermain, dan sampai hari ini dia belum gagal menangkap snitch.

"Aku ingin," jawab Harrison jujur. "Tapi tahun pertama tidak diizinkan di tim."

Marcus tampak puas. "Aku mendapat izin dari Profesor Snape, jika kau ingin mencoba, kau bisa."

Harrison menyeringai. "Brilian, aku akan mengirim burung hantu pada ayahku dan menyuruhnya mengirimiku sapuku."

"Bagus," kecap Marcus meningkat. "Slytherin telah memenangkan piala quidditch selama lima tahun terakhir, dan denganmu sebagai seeker kami, tidak ada jalan bagi kita untuk kalah."

"Siapa seeker Gryffindor?" Tanya Harrison ingin tahu.

"sekarang tidak ada, seekernya baru saja lulus," jawab Marcus. "Kayu harus menemukan yang baru."

"Oliver Wood?" Harrison bertanya. Harrison pernah mendengar tentang dia dari Marcus dan beberapa temannya yang lain. "Apakah dia menjadi kapten quidditch?"

Marcus cemberut. "Iya."

Akhirnya, makanan penutup juga menghilang, dan Profesor Dumbledore bangkit lagi membuat aula terdiam.

"hmm - hanya beberapa kata lagi sekarang bahwa kita semua diberi makan dan minum. Aku memiliki beberapa pemberitahuan awal untuk memberi kalian. Tahun pertama harus mencatat bahwa hutan di pekarangan dilarang untuk semua murid. Dan beberapa siswa yang lebih tua akan lebih baik mengingat itu juga. " Mata Dumbledore yang berkelap-kelip melintas ke arah si kembar Weasley.

"Aku juga telah diminta oleh Mr. Filch, juru kunci, untuk mengingatkan kalian semua bahwa tidak ada sihir yang boleh digunakan di antara kelas di koridor. Ujian Quidditch akan diadakan di minggu kedua semester. Siapa pun yang tertarik bermain untuk asrama mereka. tim harus menghubungi Madam Hooch. Dan akhirnya, aku harus memberi tahu kalian bahwa tahun ini, koridor lantai tiga di sebelah kanan adalah di luar batas bagi semua orang yang tidak ingin mati dengan sangat menyakitkan. "

Harrison bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut pada beberapa wajah siswa. Wajahnya, bagaimanapun, berubah tabah saat dia menatap kepala sekolah. Mengapa orang itu mengumumkan hal itu ke seluruh Aula Besar? Hanya orang bodoh yang akan berpikir bahwa memberi tahu siswa yang tidak akan membuat mereka penasaran. Dia sendiri ingin tahu apa yang sangat berbahaya. Harrison memandang Draco dan bisa mengatakan bahwa dia memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang ada di sana," Tracey berbisik kepada Daphne.

Daphne mengerutkan kening. "Aku tidak tahu."

Harrison melihat Cass memberikan tatapan penuh perhitungan kepada kepala sekolah, dia bisa mendengar roda di kepalanya berputar.

"Dan sekarang, sebelum kita pergi tidur, mari kita nyanyikan lagu sekolah!" seru Dumbledore. Harrison memperhatikan bahwa senyum gurunya yang lain telah menjadi agak kaku.

" _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

 _Tolong ajari kami sesuatu,_ _Apakah kami menjadi tua dan botak_ _Atau muda dengan lutut cemberut,_ _Kepala kami bisa melakukan pengisian_ _Dengan beberapa hal menarik,_ _Untuk saat ini mereka telanjang dan penuh udara,_ _Lalat mati dan serpihan bulu,_ _Jadi ajari kami hal-hal yang perlu diketahui,_ _Kembalikan apa yang telah kami lupakan,_ _Lakukan yang terbaik, kita akan melakukan sisanya,_ _Dan belajar sampai otak kami membusuk._ "

Semua orang menyelesaikan lagu pada waktu yang berbeda, meskipun sebagian besar Slytherin. termasuk Harrison, tidak bernyanyi. Akhirnya, hanya si kembar Weasley yang tersisa bernyanyi bersama dengan pawai pemakaman yang sangat lambat. Dumbledore melakukan beberapa baris terakhir mereka dengan tongkatnya dan ketika mereka selesai, dia adalah salah satu dari mereka yang bertepuk tangan paling keras.

"Ah, musik," katanya, sambil mengusap matanya. "Keajaiban di luar semua yang kita lakukan di sini! Dan sekarang, waktu tidur. Pergilah!"

"Apa yang kita lakukan? Bloody Horses?" Blaise menyeringai.

"Seperti yang Leo katakan sebelumnya, dia gila," kata Theo serius padanya.

"Tahun pertama ikuti kami," kata Violet menunjuk dirinya dan Marcus. "Kami akan menuntunmu ke ruang rekreasi."

Harrison berdiri dan mengikuti kedua prefek itu melewati kerumunan orang yang berceloteh. Mereka meninggalkan Aula Besar yang sekarang berisik dan berjalan ke pintu masuk penjara bawah tanah. Mereka berjalan ke ruang bawah tanah yang lebih gelap dari bagian lain dari kastil yang mereka lihat sejauh ini. Aula-aula diterangi oleh obor-obor besar dan lebih sejuk dari sisa kastil, Harrison bersyukur dia telah menggunakan pesona yang memanas. Ketika mereka terus masuk lebih dalam ke ruang bawah tanah, mereka melihat potret yang berbisik dan menunjuk saat mereka lewat. Setelah beberapa menit, mereka tiba di hamparan dinding kosong di seberang potret beberapa ular, yang mendesis pelan.

"Ini adalah pintu masuk ke ruang rekreasi Slytherin," kata Violet lantang sehingga keempat belas Slytherin baru bisa mendengar. "kalian tidak diizinkan untuk membawa siswa dari asrama lain ke ruang rekreasi tanpa izin dari salah satu prefek." Dia memberi mereka pandangan yang mengatakan mereka tidak akan menyukai apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka membawa seseorang masuk tanpa pemberitahuan.

"Kata sandinya adalah 'Aconite'," Marcus menambahkan, "Kata sandi itu berubah setiap Senin, pastikan kalian tahu kata sandi baru itu sebelum kalian pergi ke Aula Besar pada hari Senin. Tanyakan pada prefek dan mereka akan memberi tahu kalian."

Tahun pertama semua menganggukkan kepala mereka kemudian mengikuti Violet dan Marcus ke ruang rekreasi Slytherin. Ruang duduk adalah ruang persegi panjang besar dengan langit-langit rendah dan lampu yang memancarkan cahaya kehijauan. Harrison berasumsi itu karena ruang bawah tanah sebagian berada di bawah danau. Lantainya terbuat dari batu hitam dan abu-abu yang tampak bagus. Dia mendongak dan memperhatikan bahwa ada empat lampu gantung besar yang tergantung di langit-langit. Ruangan itu penuh dengan sofa kulit hijau gelap dengan rak buku yang menutupi dinding dalam kayu gelap. Ini memiliki suasana yang megah dan lebih hangat dari yang diperkirakan Harrison, ia menghubungkannya dengan empat perapian besar yang menderu. Di depan perapian ada kursi kulit hitam besar dan kursi cinta dengan bantal hijau dan perak. Ada beberapa meja besar dengan kursi-kursi berpunggung tinggi, Harrison berasumsi mereka digunakan untuk mengerjakan PR dan beberapa potret tergantung di dinding.

Tahun pertama dituntun ke tangga batu lebar yang mengarah lebih jauh ke bawah. "Asrama anak laki-laki menuruni tangga ke kanan dan perempuan menuruni tangga ke kiri." Marcus memberi tahu mereka sambil menunjuk tangga. "Koper kalian akan menunggu kalian ketika kalian turun."

"Kami tahu kalian mungkin lelah, tapi kami punya beberapa hal yang harus kalian hadapi lebih dulu," kata Violet kepada mereka. "Sekarang kalian semua tahu bahwa aku Violet Macnair dan itu Marcus Flint, kami adalah prefek tahun kelima. Mereka berdua adalah prefek tahun keenam kami," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk seorang bocah laki-laki dan perempuan. "Jenewa Carrow dan Anthony Dolohov. Dan prefek tahun ketujuh kami adalah Gracelyn Derrick, yang juga Headgirl, dan Evan Rosier yang ketiga."

Harrison tahu semua prefek dibesarkan di sekitar mereka. Geneva Carrow memiliki rambut pirang panjang yang ditarik ke ekor kuda tinggi, dia memiliki mata biru yang baik dan dia pendek untuk usianya. Dia tampak polos, tetapi Harrison tahu bahwa dia jauh dari itu. Anthony Dolohov adalah seorang anak laki-laki berotot tinggi dengan rambut gelap dan wajah pahatan. Lengannya sangat besar hingga dia tampak seperti bisa menghancurkanmu sampai mati dengan satu pelukan. Gracelyn memiliki ciri-ciri halus dan rambut cokelat muda yang ada di dalam sanggul longgar, beberapa helai rambut jatuh ke wajahnya. Evan Rosier melihat gambar ayahnya, dia memiliki wajah yang tampan dan tampak seperti apa yang orang sebut sebagai 'anak laki-laki cantik' dengan rambut hitam berantakan yang tampak seperti benar-benar bercinta dan tidak repot-repot menyikat rambutnya setelah itu. . Dia tegap dan dia memancarkan kepercayaan diri dan kekuatan.

Jenewa tersenyum pada tahun-tahun pertama. "Halo, aku sudah tahu sebagian besar dari kalian, tetapi bagi kalian yang belum saya temui, senang bertemu dengan kalian." Harrison menduga bahwa hanya Vincent dan Gregory yang tidak bertemu dengannya karena dia tahu bahwa semua orang punya, termasuk Abigail dan Millicent. "Jika kalian membutuhkan sesuatu, kalian bisa datang kepadaku atau Anthony kapan saja. Sebagai tahun keenam kita tidak perlu khawatir tentang OWL atau NEWT seperti yang dilakukan oleh prefek lain, jadi datanglah ke kami untuk meminta pertolongan pertama."

"Jika kalian memiliki masalah dengan siswa lain, karena pasti akan terjadi, kami akan senang membantu kalian," kata Gracelyn pada tahun pertama. "Asrama lain, terutama Gryffindor berpikir bahwa kita semua jahat. Kita cenderung menempel pada diri kita sendiri dan Ravenclaw, jadi abaikan saja semua yang dikatakan dua asrama lainnya. Itu tidak akan berguna untuk menghina ejekan remaja."

"Jangan khawatir tersesat, salah satu dari kami akan mengawal kalian di minggu pertama ke kelas kalian," kata Violet. "Sarapan dimulai jam tujuh tiga puluh setiap pagi dan berakhir pukul sembilan saat makan malam dimulai pukul enam dan berakhir pukul tujuh. Makan siang berbeda untuk semua orang, itu tergantung pada jadwal kalian yang akan kalian terima besok pagi saat sarapan."

"Slytherin adalah rumah bangsawan dan kami tidak ingin kalian melakukan apa pun untuk mempermalukannya," kata Evan serius. "Jika kalian melanggar peraturan maka tidak akan tertangkap karena Slytherin licik, kita tidak berlari-lari berteriak-teriak tentang apa yang kita inginkan seperti Gryffindor berkepala panas. Lakukan yang terbaik di kelas kalian dan di luar ruang umum ini menunjukkan front persatuan. Jika kalian memiliki masalah dengan teman sesama rumah, jangan membawanya ke luar privasi kamar ini. Ini tidak akan membantu kami jika asrama lain melihat kita berkelahi. "

"Sekarang kepala asrama kita, Profesor Snape, punya beberapa hal untuk dikatakan kepadamu," Geneva selesai.

Harrison bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa Snape ada di ruangan itu. Snape berjalan dari belakang mereka dan menatap mereka masing-masing secara bergantian.

"Aku Profesor Severus Snape, Potion Master di sini di Hogwarts dan kepala asrama kalian. Hal pertama yang harus kalian ketahui adalah bahwa siswa dari asrama Slytherin tetap bersama, kesetiaan tidak hanya untuk Hufflepuff. Solidaritas adalah pertahanan terbaik kita, asrama lain menentang kepada kita, dengan asumsi semua Slytherin jahat. Aku tidak akan menghentikan kalian untuk berbicara dengan siswa dari asrama lain, tetapi kaliam akan menemukan sebagian besar siswa lain cenderung menghindari Slytherin. Tidak ada anggota asrama Slytherin yang melakukan penganiayaan terhadap orang lain. Bagaimanapun, jika Anda memiliki masalah dengan sesama Slytherin, selesaikan di asrama. Masalah Slytherin harus tetap berada di Slytherin. " Dia berhenti di sini untuk memastikan semua orang memperhatikan. "Jika kalian memiliki masalah yang berkaitan dengan pekerjaan sekolah, siswa lain, atau apa pun, jangan ragu untuk mencari bantuan atau bimbingan dari Prefek kalian. Pintuku juga selalu terbuka untuk Slytherin. Kalian semua akan menerima jadwal kelas kalian saat sarapan. Ada pertanyaan?" Snape melihat semua tahun pertama, "Bagus. Aku akan melihat kalian semua di aula besar besok pagi." Dia kemudian berbalik, jubah mengepul di belakangnya dan meninggalkan ruang rekreasi Slytherin.

Cara Snape memberikan pidatonya itu terdengar seperti yang telah dia berikan berkali-kali sebelumnya, dia mungkin menggunakan yang sama setiap tahun. Dia terkejut Snape bahkan mengatakan apa-apa, dia tidak benar-benar mengatakan apa pun yang tidak dimiliki oleh para prefek.

"Kalian semua bebas tidur sekarang kecuali kalian punya pertanyaan," kata Jenewa kepada mereka. "Berada di sini pukul tujuh dua puluh dan kami akan mengajak kalian sarapan, jangan terlambat."

"Tidak bisakah kita pergi nanti?" Tanya Abigail Carrow.

Geneva menatap adik perempuannya. "Tidak, Abby, kita tidak bisa. Kami membutuhkan kalian semua untuk belajar jalan ke Aula Besar dan menerima jadwal kalian. Kami juga perlu membawa kalian ke kelas pertama kalian lebih awal sehingga Marcus dan aku dapat tepat waktu untuk datang ke kelas kami. Kami sudah akan melewatkan akhir pelajaran kami untuk membawa kalian ke kelas kedua, tidak perlu bagi kita untuk melewatkan awal juga. "

"Ada pertanyaan lagi?" Marcus bertanya kepada kelompok tahun pertama. Ketika tidak ada yang mengatakan sesuatu, Marcus mengangguk. "Bagus, sampai ketemu besok pagi."

Harrison dan teman-teman tahun pertamanya berjalan dengan susah payah menuruni tangga, anak-anak itu mengucapkan selamat malam kepada perempuan di bawah dan anak-anak lelaki itu pergi ke kanan sementara para perempuan pergi ke kiri. Mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong sampai mereka tiba di depan pintu kayu cokelat gelap dengan tulisan 'Slytherin First Years' yang tertulis di atas plakat perak.

Harrison mendorong pintu terbuka dan anak-anak Slytherin tahun pertama melihat kamar yang akan menjadi rumah baru mereka selama tujuh tahun ke depan. Ada tujuh tempat tidur empat-poster mewah yang digantung dengan tirai sutra hijau. Ada sebuah koper di kaki setiap tempat tidur, koper - koper yang mereka tinggalkan di kereta. Di samping setiap tempat tidur ada dua meja berdiri, satu di setiap sisi. Sebuah rak panjang tergantung di atas setiap tempat tidur. Lemari pakaian, meja dengan kursi belakang hitam, rak buku, dan lemari diduduki di sebelah kanan tempat tidur semua orang. Di tengah ruangan duduk dua sofa kulit hitam, empat kursi besar, dan meja kopi kayu gelap.

Harrison berjalan ke tempat tidur dengan kopernya di depannya, tempat tidurnya adalah tempat di antara Draco dan Leo. Tempat tidur Blaise berada tepat di seberang Harrison, Theo berada di seberang Draco, Goyle berada di seberang Leo dan Crabbe berada di sebelah Goyle.

Anak-anak itu memutuskan untuk membuka pakaian malam itu sehingga Harrison membuka kopernya dan mengeluarkan semua bukunya yang dibawanya untuk membaca. Dia mengatur buku-buku berdasarkan topik dan memasukkannya ke dalam lemari bukunya. Dia memiliki tas buku ringan berbulu yang menyimpan semua buku-bukunya, beberapa gulungan perkamen, tiga bulu dan dua tinta. Dia meletakkannya di sebelah mejanya dan menyimpan sisa perkamen, buru, dan botol tinta di mejanya. Dia menarik semua pakaian dan seragamnya dan menyimpannya di lemari. Pakaian normalnya di satu sisi dan seragam Hogwarts miliknya ke satu sisi. Syal, sarung tangan, dan pakaian dalamnya masuk ke lemari. Ada laci yang diperluas secara ajaib di bagian bawah lemari yang dimaksudkan untuk sepatu.

Dia mengeluarkan kotak kulit hitam dan meletakkannya di atas lemari pakaiannya, kotak itu memegang arloji dan aksesoris lainnya. Dia mengeluarkan gobstones, papan catur penyihir, dan potongan-potongan beserta pernak-pernik lain yang dia pilih untuk dibawa. Dia menyimpan semua barang-barang itu di stan malamnya sementara beberapa foto ditempatkan di raknya. Ada foto dirinya dengan bibinya Bella dan Bibi Narcissa di Prancis, salah seorang dari teman-teman dekatnya di sebuah pantai di Italia, dan salah seorang dari dia dengan tiga favoritnya saat berusia sembilan tahun. Astoria Greengrass, Carina Black, dan Melody Warrington melambai padanya dari dalam foto itu. Dia memiliki foto dirinya dan ayahnya yang dia letakkan di atas mejanya, diambil pada saat Malam Natal di Pesta Natal Malfoy tahunan, Harrison mengenakan jubah merah darah sementara Tom mengenakan jubah hijau yang terbuat dari beludru. Beberapa foto lain duduk di lemari pakaiannya.

Setelah semuanya dibongkar kecuali produk kamar mandinya, dia mengeluarkannya. Dia membawa tas berisi perlengkapan mandi dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Itu adalah kamar mandi besar dengan lantai marmer hitam dan dinding hijau dengan ular perak yang memangkas langit-langit. Sebuah lampu gantung perak besar tergantung di langit-langit dan obor-antrean berjejer di dinding. Tujuh kios, yang menyebabkan shower di dinding jauh, pamannya bercerita tentang shower itu, beberapa orang tua Slytherin menyumbangkan uang untuk memperbaruinya beberapa tahun lalu. Jika kau mengetuk tongkat kau di kios, itu akan berubah menjadi bak besar dengan banyak keran yang berbeda, seperti kamar mandi Prefek. Ada tujuh kios terpisah, masing-masing dengan cermin besar dan wastafel yang dalam. Dia mengklaim yang ada di sebelah Draco.

"Apakah kamu sudah selesai mengemas?" Tanya Draco ketika si pirang mematikan wastafelnya.

"Ya," jawab Harrison ketika dia selesai meletakkan peralatan mandinya.

Leo datang dan mengklaim ruang di sisi lain Harrison ketika Harrison pergi.

"Aku akan melihat kalian di pagi hari," Harrison memberi tahu teman-temannya sebelum kembali ke asrama mereka.

Harrison mengenakan piyama sutra hijau dan mengambil cermin dua arah sebelum menutup tirai.

"Ayah," kata Harrison ketika dia melihat ke cermin.

Kurang dari sepuluh detik kemudian wajah Tom muncul di cermin. "Halo Harrison."

"Hai ayah," jawab Harrison sebelum muncul dibenaknya dan secara langsung menyeringai. "Sesuatu yang terjadi."

Ekspresi Tom berubah cemas. "Apa yang salah?"

"Aku tidak diurutkan ke Slytherin," kata Harrison cepat sambil memasang wajah khawatir.

Ekspresi Tom berubah menjadi kebingungan. "Apa?"

"Aku ditempatkan ke dalam Hufflepuff," kata Harrison menambahkan rasa malu pada suaranya.

Tatapan Tom yang bingung langsung berubah menjadi jengkel. "Tidak, kau tidak mungkin."

Harrison tersenyum sinis. "Aku tahu, tapi kau percaya sebentar bahwa aku tidak ada di Slytherin."

Tom cemberut. "Betapa menyenangkannya Harrison."

Senyum Harrison melebar. "Aku tahu."

Ayah Harrison menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana malam pertamamu?"

"Itu bagus," jawab Harrison. "Tapi ada bocah lelaki bernama Ronald Weasley yang dikatakan Paman Lucius, Paman Rodolphus, dan Pelahap Maut Bibi Bella. Aku punya firasat aku membuat musuh pertamaku hari ini."

"Dia seorang Weasley," Tom mengatakan nama belakangnya dengan tidak senang. "Itu bukan kerugian." Dia berhenti sebelum melanjutkan. "Apakah Dumbledore mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Tidak," jawab Harrison. "Dia menatapku sedikit saat makan malam."

Tom mengerutkan kening. "Itu tidak menyenangkan, namun itu tidak menjadi tidak terduga."

Harrison mengangguk sebelum dia ingat apa yang dikatakan Marcus padanya. "Marcus berbicara dengan Severus, dia bilang aku bisa mencoba quidditch." Kegembiraan terlihat jelas dalam suaranya. "Bisakah kamu mengirim sapuku?"

Tom tersenyum antusias kepada putra-putranya. "Tentu saja, kuharap kamu beruntung. Bukan berarti kamu akan membutuhkannya."

"Bisakah kamu mengirimnya ke Marcus?" Tanya Harrison. "Aku tidak ingin siapa pun di luar Slytherin tahu bahwa aku sedang mencoba..." Tom mengangguk. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama," kata ayahnya.

Harrison menutup mulutnya ketika dia menguap.

"Kau tampak lelah, kusarankan kau tidur," kata Tom kepadanya, tetapi kedengarannya lebih mirip perintah.

"tentu saja Ayah, selamat malam," kata Harrison.

"Selamat malam, anakku." kata Tom pelan.

Harrison memberi ayahnya senyuman mengantuk sebelum dia memutus cermin. Dia membuka tirai dan melihat bahwa semua yang lain tertidur. Blaise berbaring di atas selimutnya, dia bahkan tidak mau menutup tirainya. Dia bisa mendengar dengkuran yang datang dari kedua tempat tidur Crabbe dan Goyle. Harrison meletakkan cerminnya di meja malamnya dan menutup kembali tirai peraknya. Dia menguap sekali lagi lalu meletakkan kepalanya di atas bantalnya.

xxxx

Ketika Harrison tertidur, seorang gadis berusia sepuluh tahun yang jauhnya ratusan mil terbangun dengan kaget. Dia tahu bahwa dia adalah seorang seeker, tetapi dia juga tahu bahwa hanya karena dia melihat sesuatu itu tidak berarti itu akan terjadi. Satu perubahan kecil akan mengubah nasib seseorang. Berbelok ke kiri, bukan ke kanan, akan bekerja lima menit lebih awal, mengatakan ya, bukan tidak, memutuskan untuk pergi berenang daripada membaca buku. Setiap pilihan kecil yang dibuat seseorang membuka jalan menuju masa depan mereka. Mimpinya menunjukkan satu kemungkinan apa yang bisa terjadi, masa depan yang kemungkinan besar akan menjadi kenyataan.

Apa yang dilihatnya malam itu membuatnya memikirkan kembali semua keyakinannya. Dia hanyalah seorang anak tapi dia memiliki kedewasaan seseorang dua kali usianya. Dia melihat kematian banyak orang dan kehancuran hal-hal yang disayangi semua orang. Dia melihat pengkhianatan tak terduga dan kesetiaan yang sengit antara sahabat terbaik. Dia melihat orang jatuh cinta dan benci bercokol di kedalaman jiwa yang paling murni. Dia melihat pengorbanan yang tak terbayangkan dilakukan dan kehidupan baru diciptakan. Dia melihat perubahan monumental dan perang terbesar yang pernah ada di dunia. Masa depan yang dilihatnya tidak selalu bahagia dan tentu saja itu tidak selalu baik, tapi itu adalah salah satu yang ia ingin menjadi bagian darinya. Dia tahu bahwa akan ada banyak orang yang akan menentangnya, bahwa akan ada banyak kematian dan bahwa kehidupan akan selamanya berubah. Namun, dia tahu bahwa jika masa depan yang dia lihat akan terjadi bahwa dunia menjadi lebih baik untuk itu bahkan jika tidak semua orang percaya begitu. Karena kadang-kadang, seseorang harus masuk ke kegelapan untuk menyelamatkan dunia.

Pada saat itu dia memutuskan bahwa ketika saatnya tiba, dia akan mencari bocah itu dari mimpinya. Dia akan mencari anak lelaki tampan dengan mata hijau zamrud, dan dia akan melakukan apa pun untuk masa depan yang dia lihat akan terjadi.

 **Catatan penulis :** **1-Seseorang menunjukkan bahwa Harrison tampaknya memerintah teman-temannya di sekitar. Kadang-kadang Harrison menjadi bos teman-temannya, itu wajar karena ayahnya adalah Pangeran Kegelapan. aky mencoba untuk membuatnya di mana dia mengambil beberapa kecenderungan ayahnya.**

 **2-Dalam cerita ini semua kompartemen di kereta memiliki sepuluh kursi, lima di setiap sisi.**

tidak luput aku katakan maaf bila ada kesalahan kata:' jadi akhir akhir ini aku banyak waktu luang dan tidak ada satu tugas pun dalam minggu ini jadi aku punya banyak waktu untuk menerjemahkan, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya buabuai~


End file.
